secret garden
by haru-shan
Summary: La serie cuenta la historia de goenji , un arrogante y excéntrico Director Ejecutivo que mantiene una imagen de perfección aparente; y haruna una pobre y humilde doble de acción, cuya belleza y cuerpo son objeto de envidia entre las actrices más destacadas. El accidental encuentro, cuando goenji confunde a haruna con la actriz fuyuppe kudo , y eso marca el inicio de una relacion
1. Chapter 1

locutora:!como todos uds saben se esta acercando el veranillo que es el veranillo? el veranillo es la temporada al fin del otoño y al comienzo del frio invierno que fue creado por los dioses para darnos una bendicion o una maldicion ¿ no es asi ? shuya goenji ?

* * *

(de repente un rayo cae y hace que shuya se asuste un poco ) hace que salga al trabajo y en esas se encuentra con : fubuki shirou y fuyupe besandose .

goenji para en un momento se queda mirando fubuki lo saluda ignorante pero eso hace que le de rabia y acelera haciendo que se le levante el vestido a fuyupe

**fuyupe: AAAAAAAAAAA...!** ¿QUIEN ES EL ?

**fubuki:** (con cara de aburrido) oh el ... segun los registros familiares somos primos pero en realidad somos mas que eso .. es 4.5 mas rico que yo... si compro un auto deportivo el compra la tienda de autos deportivos , si compro un yate el compra toda la tripulacion en fin el es 100 veces mas malvado que yo esa persona a la que un dia le gritaras ¡OYE IDIOTA! ...

**FUYUPE:**¿que quieres decir con eso?-sonriendo

**fubuki:**ohhh querida fuyupe eso significa que no quiero verte mas

**fuyupe:¿QUE?** **y** ese beso ? **  
**

**fubuki:** un beso de adios quiero permanecer en tus recuerdos como un hombre dulce hasta el final

**fuyupe:**enojada - ¡OYEEE! BASTARDO ERES UN IMBESIL

mas tarde goenji dirigiendose a una cita matrimonial para encontrarse con NATSUMI RAIMON una refinada mujer hija de un director de hoteles lujosos con todo lo que se puedan imaginar se encontrarian en un museo de arte .

**goenji:** acercandose a una mujer - ¿natsumi raimon ?

**natsumi: **asiente - eres interesado por edwuard manet .

**goenji:**arrogantemente - normalmente salgo con mujeres refinadas sabiendo sus gustos como perfumes si utilizan sensual o atractivo ¿ le gustaria tomar algo?

**natsumi: se olfatea extrañada-¿sere muy obvia?  
**

sigue a goenji hasta un restaurante donde hablan del matrimonio

**natsumi:**si esta situacion es incomoda para ti esta bn si te v as ahora los mayores de nuestras familias..

**goenji:**groseramente cortandole la palabra -es esta una situacion incomoda ?

**natsumi:**no lo es ? apesar con lo mucho que tenemos en comparacion con la gente ordinaria debe haber algunas cosas a las que debemos renunciar sin embargo no estoy interesada en un matrimonio sin amor soy demaciado temperamental para vivr como una chica obediente que hace caso a lo que sus padres quieren que hagan

**goenji : **exactamente es por eso que odio la idea del matrimonio

**natsumi:**si

**goenji : **¿porque ?

**natsumi: ¿que?**

* * *

**bueno sayo prometo publicar el fic 2 rponto **


	2. Chapter 2

**natsumi: **sin embargo no estoy interesada en un matrimonio sin amor

**goenji:** es por eso que odio la idea del matrimonio que es eso

**natsumi**: que

**goenji **a:eso la enfermedad del amor ¿crees que podemos reemplazar el besarnos y abrazrnos por eso ?

**natsumi**: hay que cambiar algunas cosas..

**goenji:** bien me ire y dire a la familia que me plantaron-illendose ingnorandola

**natsumi **:que?

**goenji:** ah por cierto la exhibición de edwuard manet es el próximo mes

**natsumi:**sr. shuya goenji

al rato en el restaurante

**natsumi**:estaba hablando con el y se fue

**tokou** :encerio

**natsumi**: si pero luciendo atractivo de espaldas

**tokou**: crees que el sabe que tuviste una relación con fubuki?

**natsumi :**crees que el hubiera venido si lo supiera

**tokou**: cierto

**natsumi**:toma tu te

**tokou:**de todas las tiendas departamentales v.i.p esta es mi favorita las tazas de cafe las sirven con gran elegancia

**natsumi**: caza fortunas

**tokou**: si yo soy una caza fortunas entonces tu que eres?

**natsumi** : yo soy una heredera ¿como pueden actuar asi? esas son las personas ropa de diseñador.

en esos momentos estaba entrando una chica con un buso blanco una chaqueta jeans negros y una camisa manga-larga roja de cuadros amarrada ala cintura con una gorra y audífonos verdes se sentó y se quito la chaqueta y se le vio un tatuaje borrable era un dragón.

**tokou**:oh dios mio es un dragón un dragón por favor no deje que los niños vean.

se para natsumi...

**tokou**: que haces ?

**natsumi** : como futura esposa del dueño debo estar mirando como este lugar se convierte en los dias y noches - se acerca a la chica recien llegada y llama al servicio - aqui

**aki** : - llega - se le ofrese algo clienta ?

**natsumi** : ¿ desde cuando las paredes de este salon se volvieron tan amplios ? mirando a la recien llegada de nombre haruna

**aki** : no la entiendo

**natsumi** : se supone que este salon solo entran las personas que gastan mas de 100 millones al año ¿ chequearon su identificacion cuandro entro ?

**aki** : por supuesto madam

**natsumi** : eres una mentirosa , no me chequeaste ami

**aki** : bueno usted es regular aqui y todos saben quien es

en ese instante haruna se levanto de su asiento al escuchar a natsumi acosar a su amiga

**haruna** : creo que esta hablando de mi , dame las llaves - mira natsumi - no tiene que atacar a una persona inocente yo ya estaba por irme disfrute el cafe - voltea a mirar a aki - nos vemos despues

**natsumi** : nosotras somo0s las que gastamos el dinero pero alguien mas toma cafe ¿ cual es tu nombre ? - dirigiendose a aki

**aki** : se tapa el carnet y despues lo descubre - señorita lo siento , lo lamento mucho

**natsumi** :- le arrebata el carnet de aki que llevaba su nombre y se va con el

haruna al ver este acto se iba ir tras ella

**aki** : - la detiene - oye a donde vas ? tenemos mala suerte este año , segun el adivino vamos a tener todo tipo de mala suerte , asi que tenemos que ser cuidadosas

**haruna** : - furiosa - tengo que recuperar tu credencial

**aki** : ahhh no causes problemas mayores , solo tengo que decir que lo siento y escuchar como me menosprecian

**haruna** : porque tienes que ser maldecida ? ¿ porque siempre tenemos que pedir disculpas ?

luego de esto salio muy enojada iba a subir a su bisicleta cuando vio a natsumi parada junto con su amiga que intentaba calmar a su bebe

**tokou**: ohh cielos , bebe - mientras su bebe lloraba - oh si cielos - sonriendole

natsumi volteo a mirar y vio que haruna se dirigia hacia ella de una manera muy brusca

**natsumi** : O_O

derepente un ladron la empujo y robo el bolso de tokou

**tokou** : ¿ santo cielo ! ¡santo cielo ! ¡santo cielo ! SEÑOR QUE HAGO ¿ QUE HAGO ?

el hombre paso frente a haruna y ella se detuvo queriendo salir tras el tokou : mi bolso que hagoooooo

**haruna** : :( - de repente vio como un auto llegaba y el ladron entro en el - no señora realmente no lo estoy , debo tener mala suerte - se dirige a tokou - quedese aqui solo un rato - sale corriendo a perseguir al bandido y recuperar el bolso robado

**tokou** : oh que es lo que voy a hacer , mi bolsooo

en esos momentos haruna tomo su bicicleta y salio de tras de lo ladrones

* * *

eso es todo por hoy sayonara mañana les publicare el resto del capitulo

reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

haruna tomo su bicicleta y siguio a los delincuentes por todas partes hasta que se les atraveso en la calle logrando que estos pararan ... 5 hombres salieron de la camioneta a atacr a la chica pero esta no se dejo pues era experta en artes marciales y los golpeo uno por uno dejandolos inconcientes a todos tomo el bolso robado y regreso al edificio del restaurante

haruna : entrega el bolso a su dueña pero natsumi se lo arrebata

natsumi : le tira el bolso a tokou - revisa que no falte nada

haruna : dame el carnet de trabajo de mi amiga

natsumi : no la tengo lo arroje a la basura

haruna - furiosa tomo a la fuerza a natsumi por su ropa y la llevo adentro del edificio dejandola frente al bote de basura - buscalo

natsumi : no esta en este bote

haruna : quiero saber si lo uqe dices es cierto o no ?

natsumi : enojada tomo su bolso y saco el carnet de aki y se lo entrego - tomalo asi me dejaras ir

haruna : toma el carnet - yo lo arrojare- toma el bolso de natsumi y lo arroja dentro

natsumi : OYE QUE HACES NO ES BOTE DE BASURA

haruna : para mi si lo es - se va enfuerecida

al dia siguiente haruna estaba en la filmacion de una pelicula con fuyuppe a quien tenia que doblar

haruna estaba junto a fuyuppe quien estaba discutiendo con fubuki por teléfono .. cuando cuelga se percata de la presencia de haruna

haruna le pasa una botella con agua

fuyuppe : que quieres ? ¿cuanto tiempo llevas parada ahí ?

haruna : el director quiere que ensaye contigo las escenas

fuyuppe : hay esas escenas ya me canse ... bueno vamos a ensayarlas

ambas salieron a ensayar las escenas con armas reales mientras ensayaban fuyuppe ataco malvadamente a haruna pero esta esquivo el ataque haciendo que fuyuppe resbalara haciendola caer en el puesto de espadas y cuchillos haruna resguardo la caida de fuyuppe lastimandose el brazo con una grave cortada mientras que fuyuppe se rompio una uña y lloraba de "dolor" por una uñaaaaa todos fueron a ver que habia sucedido

director : que sucedio ¿ fuyuppe ? ¿ que te paso ?

fuyuppe : mi uña me duele muchoo

director : haruna como te atreves a hacerle esto a la uña de una atriz

haruna : lo siento mucho

fuyuppe : sangre estoy sangrando - van a yudarla- no me toquen

director : ¿que vas ahcer en cuanto a la filmacion

haruna : lo siento mucho - ocultando su cortada y su dolor bajo una chaqueta

en ese momento llego el director de haruna .. hiroto kiyama

hiroto : ¿porque lo sientes? paso durante la practica -dirigiendose a haruna molesto

fuyuppe : ohhhh mi mano - lloriqueando como tonta

director : mira esta herida

hiroto : toma el brazo herido de haruna cubierto de sangre - entonces ¿ ella se ve bien ?

haruna : estoy bien

hiroto : -regañandola - ¿llmas a esto bien ? ¿crees que eres la mujer maravilla?

haruna : deverdad estoy bien puedo hacer mi trabajo

hiroto : ¿me estas contestando ? - replico -¡tu tambien eres una actriz! alguien aqui esta llorando por una yema del dedo ¿y tu vas a descuidar tu cuerpo de esta manera ? - gritando la ultima frase

director : mira aqui ¿de que hablas ? ¿quieren ser despedidos por el equipo? - grito

hiroto : con ojos de iriitacion - icluso si no lo hacen yo me voy ... no quiero a mi gente trabajando con gente que no es profecional -se va gritando-¿que estan viendo? comiensen a empacar

haruna : director kiyama -voltea a ver al otro director -lo siento , denos solo un momento -voltea y se va tras hiroto

director :¿sera que es arrogante porque se fue a estudiar al extranjero ? ahhh mi presion arterial esta subiendo

con goenji ...

estaba en su casa hablando con su medico y de pronto recibe una llamada

INICIO DE LLAMADA ..

goenji : hola

fubuki : hola necesito que me hagas un favor

goenji : - arrogante - ¿ y porque yo ?

fubuki : esque estoy grabando un video y no puedo arreglarlo yo solo

goenji : no me importa - iba a colgar

fubuki : espera firmare tu contrato y lo aceptare

goenji : ¿ encerio ? si es asi entonces lo hare

fubuki : bien ve al edificio que queda fuera de tokio y pregunta por fuyuppe kudo y mantenla ocupada almenos 3 horas o menos yo ire en cuanto termine

la medica de goenji le hace una seña

ulvida: llamame despues - y se va

goenji : también se va


	4. Chapter 4

goenji : salio de su casa subio a su auto y se dirigió hasta el lugar de filmacion...

mientras con haruna

haruna : director , de verdad lo siento mucho- el director tenia una cara de ignorante y no miraba a haruna - , espero que pueda continuar la filmación

director : porque me lo pides ? necesitas hablar con ese tipo

haruna : -firmemente - es todo mi culpa jamas pasara de nuevo

director : porque me estas hablando ?

mientas con goenji ya habia llegado y pregunto a un hombre que dormia - lo levanta - disculpe siento molestarlo ¿donde esta fuyuppe kudo?

hombre : ¿fuyuppe kudo ? alla - le señalo a una chica

goenji : ahhhh . gracias tenga una buena siesta - se dirigio a donde estaba la chica de espaldas cabellos corto azul

la chica empezo a caminar frente a el sin darse cuenta cuando el se le atraveso frente a ella haciendo que se detenga y lo mire

goenji : shuya goenji , ¿tu conoces a oska verdad (fubuki shirou)?

haruna : impresionada- ¿oska?

goenji : ¿no lo conoces ?

haruna : lo observa de pies a cabeza - lo conozco ¿porque?

goenji : vamos , oska quiere verte

haruna extrañada - ¿ enserio?

goenji se llevo a la chica en su auto directo al lugar donde fubuki le dijo a goenji que la llevara

haruna : incomoda-¿porque no colocas el techo ?

goenji: si quisiera cerrar el techo ¿porque compraria un convertible ? ¿donde es ? -saliendo el tema

haruna : ¿donde es que?

goenji: el hotel donde se conocieron por primera vez ¿donde esta ese hotel ?

haruna : lo veia extrañada y algo timida

goenji : ¿has ido a tantos que no recuerdas ya ?

haruna : -recordo cuando conocio a fubuki -hotelrich , habitacion 1210

goenji: O_O furioso -¿habitacion 1210? ¿encerio no es suficiente tener una habitacion que tiene paredes a cada lado? ¿porque fueron tan arriba? no es como si fueran leopardos en kilimanjaro -pavor al ascensor verán explico de una vez en esta historia goenji sufre de claustrofobia algo muy ceriooooo

haruna : -lo miraba extraño y algo preocupada por su actitud mas no dijo nada en el resto del camino

cuando llegaron al hotel goenji recervo la habitacion que dijo haruna para esperar a su primo alli cuando se dirigio con ella vio que esperaba el ascensor algo que le causaba panico

goenji: le entrega las llaves de la habitacion -sube primero

haruna : extrañada - ¿porque ? 4

goenji : yo... -mira el ascensor con gran terror y saco una excusa - soy el tipo de personas que no pueden ser vistos entrando a un hotel con una mujer . si terminas dandote cuenta despues ... me diria ¿estas diciendo que estaba apunto de entrar al elevador con esa persona ? soy el tipo de persona que hace esas suposiciones

las personas que estaban ahi empezaron a reir y haruna lo veia de pies a cabeza como un bicho raro observando su ropa que era atletica brillante de color azul y algo ridicula segun ella

goenji : se observa tambien y sonrie - oh ... mi ropa jaja no queria ir tal lejos - en ese momento se bajo la cremallera del abrigo para mostrarle la etiqueta se inclina un poco hacia abajo se espaldas algo forzado - mira esto ¿sabes que es esto verdad ? mira aqui atras

en ese instante haruna lo miro ironicamente burlandose y entro al elevador dejandolo hablar solo cuando el volteo no habia nadie ya ella estaba en el elevador apunto de cerrar mientras ella lo kiraba extraño y cerrando el elevador

goenji se subio la cremayera algo inocente y guapo preparado para subir por la millonada de escaleras

mintras haruna ya habia llegado a la habitacion recordando esos momentos en los que conocio a fubuki

FLASHBAK

¿señorita haruna otonashi? -en esas entro fubuki muy elegante a la habitacion, - haruna porfavor salude -haruna hizo una reverencia

fubuki: tu debes ser la doble de kim seo na . trabajemos bien juntos

haruna : gusto en conocerlo -sonriendo muy inocente y golpeando con la puntita del pie el suelo

fubuki :-se da cuenta de la exprecion - ¿si te pregunto si quieres tomar un cafe no haras un hueco en tus zapatos deportivos cierto ?

haruna: ¿perdon? - se mira los pies y deja de hacer el punteadito con el pie

fubuki: vamos a tomar esta escena mas tarde ¿porque no ha llegado kim seon shi ?

FIN DEL FLASHBAK

haruna estaba sonriente al recordar esto ...

mientras que con goenji estaba subiendo las escaleras ya muyyyyyy canzadoo con la chaqueta abierta ya casi no podia subir mas

con haruna...

estaba adolorida del brazo aun mientras que se preguntaba donde estaba ese muchacho sujetando un tarro de agua asi que decidio sentarse en el sofa en ese momento sono su alarma diciendo las 5 en punto ...

* * *

eso es todo en unos minutos mas publico el que sigueeee


	5. Chapter 5

_**bien lamento la tardanza aqui esta el que sigue doy gracias a la lectora que lee mi fic espero le guste lo see soy pesima escribiendo **_

_**pero ps ahi se hace el esfuerzo jejjejeje **_

_**bueno ya no molesto mas aqui lo tienen **_

* * *

en ese momento llego goenji asfixiado, acalorado casi muerto del cansancio y cuando vio a haruna con una botella de agua se sento casi muerto se la quito y tomo de la botella poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de centro mientras que haruna lo miraba normal goenji termino de tomar su agua y se quito su abrigo reluciente en lentejuelas

**goenji** : vas a estar incomoda ? necesitas estar asolas conmigo por una hora - dijo asfixiado tomando de nuevo agua

**haruna** : estas bien ? estare bien ya que casi siempre estoy rodeada de hombres por el trabajo

**goenji**: escupio el agua al escuchar a haruna y la mira imprecionado- tu no debes ser una persona ordinaria ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que conociste a oska?

**haruna** : ha pasado mucho tiempo no pense que el me siguiera recordando

**goenji** : mirandola extraño- tienes un rostro inolvidable. ¿por que ? parces ser bastante directa y no puedo soportar estar curioso por las cosas ,asi que voy a preguntar ¿usualmente cuanto dinero obtienes ? ¿ si conoces a una persona superior como shirou fubuki? -haruna lo miro extrañada -dijiste que filmaste algo aqui- goenji creyo que se trataban de las fotos que segun fuyuppe tomo cuando intimaba con fubuki -estoy preguntando cuanto recibiste en compensacion por algo asi ?

**haruna** : extrañana - ¿estas hablando de garantia?

**goenji** : sonrie muy malpensado ya que el iba por un lado y haruna por otro segun el habla de la intimidad de fubuki con fuyuka y haruna habla de la filmacion de la pelicula que grabo con fubuki - llamalo como quieras solo quiero saber la respuesta

**haruna** : muy tranquila - no obtengo mas que una estrella superior si la hubicacion es de provincias locales o al aire libre obtendria mas - goenji volvio a mal interpretar lo que dijo haruna de una manera perevertida

**goenji** : al aire libre?

haruna: tejados, bosuqes de bambu ese tipo de cosas estan de moda ahora mismo

goenji:-abrio sus ojos hasta mas no poder muy impresionado(O_O) -¿bosques de bambu? -rio ironicamente- o wow ... oska ... jajajjajajaj

haruna : obtengo mas en autos -goenji siguio malinterpretando la situacion

goenji: aaaa debe ser duro y atiborrado ... -sonrio-pero a los hombres les gustan

haruna : estas en lo correcto a los hombres les gusta la velocidad y la accion - goenji la miraba muy sonriente y malpensado

goenji : eres realmente interesante ¿como pudiste sin ninguna preocupacion ? ¿no deberias estar un poco avergonzada? como alguien que tiene un personaje principal

haruna : ¿personaje principal? -haruna se ve su ropa de actriz-y sonrie ironicamente -disculpa ¿cual es mi nombre- dice para confirmar lo que el chico decia -

goenji : ¿que?

haruna : ¿le pregunte cual era mi nombre ? ¿a quien queria oska conocer en el hotel?

goenji: fuyupe kudo

haruna : -empezo a reir hasta reventar por el error del chico mientras este la miraba esxtraño y haruna lo mira serio - oye

goenji: oye?

haruna : cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que viniste a inazuma ? estuviste en el campo?

goenji: el campo?-algo molesto extrañado e ironico

haruna : lo supe con solo verlo ¿que diablos es esto? oska buscandome a mi ? - tomando la chaqueta de goenji como un trapo cualquiera y goenji viendo lo que hacia

goenji: super que esto iba a pasar -coje su chaqueta reluciente y le muestra la etiqueta- te mostre hace poco ¿no viste ? esta vez , asegurate de verlo cerca esto fue cocido a mano en italia uno por uno -ve que a haruna no le interesa asi que se enoja y tira la chaqueta de nuevo a la mesa - ¿como puede haber esta clase de mujer en el mundo ? -saco su celular y mepezo a marcar unos numeros refunfuñando - alguien como yo refinado y de mi posición no puede pelear contigo

inicio de llamada

goenji : ¿donde estas ? dijiste que ibas a llegar ¿donde estas ?

fubuki: algo se me interpuso espera solo dos horas mas

haruna miro mal a goenji y le arrebato el celular para hablar con la persona que se encontraba alli

haruna : disculpame.. esta persona aqui piensa que soy fuyuppe kudo pero el ha cometido un error -en ese momento goenji le quito el celular imprecionado por lo que decia haruna y colgo volviendola a mirar muy preocupado

goenji : no eres fuyuppe kudo? ¿quien eres ? ¿si no eres fuyuppe kudo porque me seguiste?

haruna : me preguntaste si yo era fuyuppe kudo? solo me preguntaste si conocia a oska

goenji: bastante estrezado- ¿sabes cuanto vale este trato ? ¿como vas a tomar responsabilidad ? -culpando a haruna

haruna :responsabilidad? ¿porque deberia?-dijo enojada-tu eres el idiota que no supo buscar a la persona correcta- empezo a sonar su celular

goenji: idiota lento? esta muj...-haruna le tapa la boca con su mano para poder contestar

inicio de llamada...

haruna : si director choi?

director : te dare otra oportunidad

haruna : encerio ?- goenji la miraba muy alarmado pues nadie nunca lo habia tratado asi parecia un niño chiquito - claro gracias encerio muchas gracias -goenji quito la mano de haruna de su boca y empezo a escupir y haruna le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio mientras hablabla - ¿siguen en la localizacion ? estare alli en 30 minutos ... me ire en este momento -haruna cuelga se levanta contenta del sillon pero goenji la detiene con su pierna

goenji: ¿a donde vas ? tambien ¿como vas a llegar en 30 minutos desde aqui ?

haruna : -muy seria - ¿quiere ver quien es fuyupe kudo ?

goenji : ¿que? si

haruna : entonces dame tus llaves

de camino haruna arranco en el super convertible de goenji a toda velocidad mientras goenji

goenji : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA OHHH

haruna pasaba a toda velocidad en los autos mientras que goenji casi se moria de un infarto pensando que ella se estrellaria

goenji: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajajaaaaaa aaaaaaaa ya ya ya ya ya OHHHHHH - gritaba agarrado de la parte frontera del autos muy asustado mientras que haruna conducia muy seria y sexi con su rostro de actriz de accion y efectivamente llegaron en menos de 30 minutos cuando se detuvieron

goenji bajo del auto casi bomitando y tociendo

haruna : que? ¿no les gustan a los hombres las carreras? ¡ATRAPALAS?-goenji voltea y atrapa las llaves del auto -buaca a la mujer que lleva la misma ropa que yo esa es fuyppe kudo -cerro la puerta del auto y se fue corriendo

goenji: no es lo que prometiste ... debes encontrarla antes de que te vayas -toma su abrigo y se encuentra con el mismo hombre al que le pregunto por fuyupe

señor sin importancia: esta persona... ¿porque sigues viniendo aqui? no puedes obtener un autografo ahora -mirando su extraña ropa

goenji : gritando- no vine aqui para obtener un autogra...-se mira su ropa - esto no es la clase de ropa que ustedes creen que es ... este fue cosido a mano por un maestro artesano en italia uqe solo hizo chandales durante los ultimos 40 años ... que frustrante no importa ¿donde esta fuyupe kudo?

MIENTRAS CON FUYUPPE

habian millones de reporteros que ella convoco y tomaban fotos asechandola

reporteros:¿es cierto que estas saliendo con oska?

fuyuppe empezo a llorar por lo asustada y abrumada que esta pero parecia una niña bobaaa... en esas goenji entro mirando a todos los camarografos mientra fuyuppe lloraba mostrando su dedo "lastimado" a todas las camaras entonces goenji se subio la parte del abrigo que va al cuello hasta la nariz para no ser reconocido por los reporteros entro hacia donde estaba fuyuppe kudo y todos se quedaron viendolo fuyuppe se quedo extrañada de verlo ya que se acercaba a ella goenji le paso su targeta de presentacion donde decia _SHUYA GOENJI DEL GRUPO LOEL _

fuyuppe abrio los ojos a mas no poder de la imprecion y lo miro de nuevo cuando el se acerco mas a ella y se bajo el abrigo que cubria su rostro se acerco como si quiesiera darle un beso

goenji:¿sabes que te eh estado buscando todo el dia?

fuyupe:me..me..me estas bu..buscando'?¿porque?

goenji: me creerias si te digo que soy un fan tuyo?

fuyuppe: sonrie nerviosa y con la voz temblosa- ¿e.e. ?

goenji: con su toque de galan para engañar a la chica - ¿debes ser elgante eh inteligente cierto?

fuyuppe:¿que?

goenji: ademas ... no tienes ningun escandalo - persuadiendola a que no se metiera con fubuki y el supuesto escandalo

fuyuppe: ¿un escandalo ? -suspira-si

goenji salio de hablar con ella arrugo el papel del autografo que ella le dio y llamo a fubuki

inicio de llamada...

goenji: soy yo - siguio caminando para salir del estudio

fubuki: ¿como te fue? ¿ya se fueron los reporteros? ¿que dijiste ? ¿te creyeron?

goenji: una a lavez deja de asustarme estoy hablando bien - en ese momento vio a cierta chica filmando una escena y se quedo paralizado-te llamare despues

fin de llamada

goenji se quedo viendo fijo a haruna y veia tambien como peleaba de bien contra esos maleantes en la pelicula entonces quedo echizado por ella porque solo veia su rostro de mala

cuando termino la filmacion haruna fue a cambiarse en cuanto salio con el traje de la pelicula en su mano para entregarlo y no se fijo que goenji estaba tras de ella

haruna :-volteo a verlo-

goenji: ¿eres un doble?

haruna : lo mira cerio - en realidad soy UNA doble- ve a la que guarda la ropa de accion- oh voy a devolver esto -le dice a la señora

señora: lo mira - hay sangre en esto... ahhhh y esto es realmente costoso - regañando a haruna

haruna: lo siento por eso -da la vuelta - ¿hablaste con fuyuppe kudo?

goenji: gracias a ti ¿porque tienes un trabajo como este ? ¿eres estupida? ¿porque eres una doble?

haruna -se detiene y lo ve muy seria - ¿estas curioso? ¿deberia decirtelo? algo asi, solo puedes entenderlo de esta manera - le da una patada en la canilla osea en la pierna y se va caminando

goenji: ahhhhhhhhhhhh- sobandose la pierna ya que haruna le pego durisimo -gritando-¿cual es tu problema? ¿ porque me pegas?

haruna: - apretandose el brazo del dolor tan tenas que tenia - ¿que quieres decir con "porque me golpeas?

goenji: te pregunte cuando estaba curioso ¿porque tienes que ser tan irracional ? no soy de los que hace cosas sin una buena razon - se va tras ella renco saltando en un pie

haruna : bien por ti see feliz de que solo te patee hoy .. de otro modo te hubera matado

goenji: crees que soy tan idiota como para creer en una amenaza vacia?

haruna : casi lloraba del dolor - no es una amenaza vacia asi que PIERDETE

goenji: detente ahi ... si no quieres conocer mi abogado entonces disculpate ahora mismo - se detuvo miro el suelo asombrado ya que haruna derramaba sangre por el camino goenji al ver esto quedo muy preocupado (O_O) con los oajoa asi vio a haruna que iba caminando muy adolorida entonces salio corriendo aun lastimado en su pierna la alcanzo y la tomo por el otro brazo -¿deverdad estas lastimada?

haruna: preocupada-¿no vas a parar?

goenji: -descubrio su brazo a la fuerza-¿donde estas lastimada? -ve el brazo cortado y sangrando mucho

haruna: ¿que haces ? paraaa

goenji:-regañandola-¿estas loca? ¿asi que fue a causa de esto todo lo que decias hace un momento? ¿no entiendes eres estupida?...

* * *

hay que mala suerte aki acaba este capi jejje mañana publico el resto


	6. Chapter 6

**bueno lamento la tardanza prometo publicar mas rapido esque me quitaron el compu por una semana y no pude publicar **

**bueno aqui tienen el siguien cap y garcias por los concejos **

* * *

**cap : 6 un día muy ahitado en la clínica **

**goenji**:-regañándola-¿estas loca? ¿ así que fue a causa de esto todo lo que decías hace un momento? ¿no entiendes eres estúpida ...- con un dedo la empuja en la frente - debes estar muy enferma de la cabeza - le toca la frente y el cuello- TU CUERPO ESTA MUY CALIENTE TAMBIÉN

**haruna : **QUITA LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA - quitando las manos de goenji bruscamente -

goenji la tomo a la fuerza y se la llevo en su auto hasta el hospital

cuando llegaron parqueo el auto y llamo al celular a su medico

inicio de llamada

**goenji**: vamos a ir a emergencias por ahora , así que por favor ven a verla

haruna sale del auto y empieza a irse de allí muy enojada goenji se da cuenta y corre tras ella y la detiene

**goenji**: ¿adonde vas?

**haruna**: oye , dije que estaba bien - se suelta de la mano de goenji

**goenji**: si estas bien entonces ¿porque estas temblando ? ¿es porque esta es la primera vez que estas con un chico apuesto ?-haruna lo miraba con cara de sicario- tal vez lo malinterpretaste .pero no estoy haciendo esto por esas razones , esto es lo que las personas de alta sociedad hacen . es algo como una buena acción - haruna voltea la cara sarcástica - fui criado de esta manera así que incluso si estuvieras nerviosa cerca de mi aguántalo- haruna lo miro mal de nuevo - de otro modo te botare - en ese momento tomo a haruna en brazos y la llevo hasta adentro del hospital

ya adentro haruna estaba dormida porque la enfermera le dio una medicina que la dejo profunda en esas entro goenji a la habitación de haruna , tomo su chaqueta la doblo y la dejo en el lugar en el que estaba de repente sonó su celular decía ( fubuki shirou )

**goenji:** te hablare cuando llegue a casa , estoy en el hospital ahora mismo -cuelga y se sienta junto a haruna y la observa

haruna pone una cara de enojada (arruga las cejas ) goenji pone esa misma expresion imitándola y con su dedo lo pone entre ambas cejas para que deje esa cara de amargura haruna vuelve a poner una cara de tranquilidad mientras duerme

**goenji**: viéndote de esta manera luces mejor - alguien llega y le habla por la espalda

**¿?**: ¿mejor? me parece igual -goenji pégo un brinco del susto que le dio al escuchar a la chica tras el

**goenji**: ashh me espantaste ulvida - ya relajado de ver quien era

**ulvida**: quien es ella? ¿tu novia?

**goenji**: no es así , no conozco a esta mujer , es la primera vez que la veo- voltea a ver a haruna

**ulvida**: ¿ así que me llamaste por una mujer que no conoces y que la conociste hoy en una preciosa noche de fin de semana? ¿apesar de que soy una psiquiatra y no un medico de medicina interna ?

**goenji:** no hablemos de eso me molesta- decía algo molesto

**ulvida**: la fiesta de hoy estuvo genial que vas a hacer?

en ese momento sonó el celular de haruna

**goenji**: O_O oh es una llamada telefónica - contesta el celular de haruna decía MI JEFE

inicio de llamada ..

**goenji:** hola

**hiroto**: ¿es el celular de haruna otonashi?

goenji observo a haruna dandose cuenta de como se llamaba

**hiroto:**¿hola?

goenji: ¿su nombre es haruna otonashi? - observaba a la chica

**hiroto:** ¿quien eres?

**goenji:** su nombre es haruna otonashi ¿cual es su edad ? ella no se ve tan joven - la detallaba muy bien de pies a cabeza

**hiroto: -**gritando enojado- ¿PREGUNTE QUIEN ERES?

**goenji:** solo responde ¿porque me haces preguntas tontas? - en ese momento ulvida le quito el celular de haruna a la fuerza a goenji

**ulvida:** ¿ no es el su guardián de casualidad ? - le habla a hiroto y empieza a salir de la habitación - ¿hola? soy una doctora del hospital de inazuma la pasiente. no, me refiero a la dueña del celular - sale de la habitación

en ese instante goenji obserbo los pies de haruna extrañado con una cara algo curioso O.o se acerco a los pies de haruna quien llevaba unos calcetines con la imagen de oska ( fubuki) observo impresionado a haruna de una forma algo molesto hizo un gesto de disgusto y le quito las calcetas a haruna dañando la imagen del cantante con desprecio y enojo hacia el lo hizo con fuerza y algo cuidadoso para que la chica no despertara

miro a haruna y arrojo los calcetines a la basura luego se paro frente a ella y dio un profundo suspiro

mientras en la carretera venia hiroto conduciendo a toda velocidad después de que se entero de que haruna estaba delicada en el hospital iba algo enojado

con goenji estaba limpiándose las manos con una toalla humeda y escucho hablar a haruna mientras dormia

haruna : - desesperada- ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! - se quejaba muy preocupada

**goenji :**- arroja la toalla húmeda- esta mujer esta soñando - empieza a tocarla para despertarla- oye , es un sueño , un sueño . no hay razón por la cual disculparse

haruna se despertó muy asustada y extrañada

**goenji:** - intentando relajar la - te dije que era solo un sueño

haruna se sentó rápidamente para levantarse

**goenji:** ¿porque te estas levantando? tomaste unas medicinas y te quedaste dormida un par de horas

**haruna** :-mira asombrada hacia la puerta - ¡director!

goenji voltea a verlo extrañado mientras que hiroto iba entrando a la habitación muy cerio

**hiroto**: ¿que pasa contigo? - gritando-¡si estabas tan mal como para venir al hospital debiste decir que necesitabas venir al hospital! -gritando aun mas fuerta esta ultima frase

**haruna :**- bajo la cabeza - pero estoy bien

**hiroto:**- aun mas furioso - ¿como vas a estar bien? ¿desde cuando estas bien ? ¿no has visto a superiores convertirse en paralíticos por decir cosas como esas? -haruna bajo su cabeza aun mas por este regaño -si vas a ser asi entonces renuncia a este trabajo ¿porque regresaste a ese sitio ?¿no tienes nada de orgullo?

**haruna:** lo siento

**goenji:** -renegando- esta mujer siempre se esta disculpando ya sea dormida o despierta - se dirige a hiroto- porfavor baje la voz este es un hospital

**hiroto:**¿eras quien contesto el teléfono? - dijo con la voz muy seria

**goenji:** ¿eras el que llamo? - dijo respondiendo con otra pregunta

**hiroto:** ¿quien es este cretino?

**goenji**: -un poco irritado -¿cretino? ¿a quien llamas cretino? ¿quieres conocer a mi abogado? -dijo amenazandolo

**haruna:** yo explicare todo ... -dijo casi desmayándose y cayendo y goenji la sujeto para q no cayera

hiroto quien también iba a ayudarla se quedo inmóvil e impresionado

haruna y goenji se quedaron viendo cara a cara haruna algo asustada y goenji la miraba normal haruna empujo a goenji para deshacerse del agarre

**haruna**:-excusándose- el es alguien que solo hace mandados a oska

**goenji:** - extrañado - ¿mandados?

**hiroto:** ¿oska?

**haruna:** no tienes que preocuparte por el ... me asegurare de que esto no pase otra.. -( es interrumpida )

**goenji**: mira aquí haruna otonashi . no soy una persona de la que no tienes que preocuparte . te lo dije -haruna lo miro como sicaria - omo - (presumiendo)- me subi al acensor con esta persona ... - lo interrumpe haruna

**haruna:** estoy totalmente curada termine con mi tratamiento . podemos irnos ahora - se estaba bajando de la camilla y de nuevo casi se cae goenji volvio a sujetarla por la cintura

**goenji:** incluso no puedes ponerte los zapatos - dijo mirandola mientras que ella se tapaba la cara - ¿ así que adonde pretendes ir?

**hiroto:** quítate del medio - empujo a goenji haciéndolo caer a la otra camilla y tomando en brazos a haruna dejando a goenji impresionado

**goenji:** ella se mueve de brazo en brazo - salio del hospital y cuando iba saliendo escucho una conversa entre hiroto y haruna

**hiroto:** vas a seguir siendo terca?

**haruna:** la medicina me hizo sentir mejor . estoy realmente bien . esta no e sla primera vez que eh estado en el hospital

**hiroto:** - serio- de verdad estas tan incomoda de que te lleve a la casa ?

**haruna:** -da un profundo suspiro- lo siento

**hiroto:-** asienta- asegúrate de tomar un taxi de regreso a casa ¿ esta bien?

**haruna:**-sonríe- si , lo veré mañana- hace una reverencia

hiroto se sube a su auto y se va dejando a haruna sola mientras que goenji solo miraba

haruna se puso su capucha y se fue caminando hacia su casa

goenji la ve y se va a su auto como si nada lo enciende y sigue su camino cuando de repente ve a haruna caminando sola adelanta su auto para verla por el retrovisor del auto se queda pensativo y decide detener el auto a una orilla de la calle

baja del auto y se le atraviesa en el camino a haruna quien venia distraida escuchando música

haruna se detiene y lo ve a los ojos algo extrañada

**goenji:** - muy cerio -¿porque caminas en vez de tomar un taxi?

**haruna:** - voltea la cara algo aburrida de escucharlo

**goenji:** "quizás me persiga . quizás me encuentre " si estabas pensando que tu director iba a .. - haruna intenta evadirlo yéndose por otro parte pero goenji se le atraviesa - ¿que? oh ¿porque estas huyendo? -haruna lo veía muy enojada - no eh terminado de hablar ¿porque no tomaste un taxi?

**haruna:** muy respingo na- si tomo el taxi o no ¿que tiene que ver contigo? ¿eres dueño de una empresa de taxistas? -dijo algo molesta

**goenji:** -muy relajado- ¿porque sigues suponiendo de mi? me convertiste en un pueblerino y en el mensajero de oska ¿ahora me estas dando un trabajo como miembro del sindicato de taxistas?

**haruna:** ¿si no ,entonces que? -retándolo

**goenji:** - ya algo irritado - ya lo dije ¿porque no tomas un taxi? - relajándose un poco y metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos- nunca le eh preguntado esto a una chica pero.. ¿posiblemente no tienes dinero? si así es , yo te llevare a casa ¿donde vives?

**haruna:** - molesta - mira esto.. que idiota . de verdad suprimí la urgencia desde que tuve mala suerte este año - intenta irse de nuevo pero de nuevo el se le atraviesa

**goenji:-**intentándola convencer-¿ si cierro la parte superior de mi auto te subirás? ya entendí lo cerrare

**haruna**: - irónicamente- ¿porque debo montarme en tu auto ?

**goenji:** porque quiero llevarte - dijo muy fresco

**haruna:** -extrañada y algo enojada -¿que?

**goenji:** dije que quiero llevarte

**haruna:** - puja - ja ¿porque?

**goenji**: ¿porque no ? quiero darte el cielo. Quiero hacerte feliz ¿necesitas razones así ? no es así . Solo quiero llevarte - haruna intentaba ignorarlo - ¿porque no puedo hacer lo que quiero ? -haruna dio una pequeña burla - te dije que incluso cerrare la parte superior

en ese momento se oyó como freno un carro a toda velocidad y parqueo como loco al lado de la orilla de la carretera cerca donde estaban haruna y goenji

ambos voltearon a ver y de ahí salio fubuki shirou gritando como loco a goenji

**fubuki:** -cerrando fuertemente la puerta del auto - ¿YAAAHH QUIERES MORIR? -haruna al verlo no lo podia creer estaba totalmente idiotizada de ver a su estrella favorita -¿porque no estabas contestando el teléfono? - se acerco a ambos chicos sin mirar a haruna quien se quedo inmóvil

**goenji**:- muy fresco- te dije que te llamaría cuando llegara a casa

**fubuki**:-aun alterado- estaba muy ansioso por venir a buscarte ulvida dijo que trajiste a una mujer extraña ... -volteando a mirar a haruna y viendo lo bella que es y señalandola con una cara de impresión y se acomoda la ropa y se acomoda un poco el cabello -aigooo... ¿que le pasa a ulvida? solo llamando a cualquiera extraño - dijo haciéndose el loco mientras que goenji lo miraba patetico como una pulga a la que hay que aplastar - gusto en conocerte .talvez me conoscas...

**goenji:** ¡OYE!- fubuki voltea a verlo- VE A HACER TU PUBLICIDAD EN INKIGAYO (un programa de tv musical )

**fubuki:** -rie irónicamente ajjaja -ve a haruna para no quedar mal frente a ella- el tiene una personalidad como la de un vago -haruna solo lo veia inmovil de la impresion - fubuki la miro fijamente y se acordó de ella - oh me acuerdo de esos ojos ...

**gonji:** irónico. ajj ahí va de nuevo -bajando la cabeza

**fubuki**: también me acuerdo esas gotas de sudor en su frente -haruna lo miro a los ojos -también me miraste con nerviosidad

**haruna:** ¿lo hice? - impresionada

**fubuki**: ¿no te acuerdas? de verdad estabas temblando mucho ese día - goenji lo vio convencido - ¿ pero nuestra reunión fue algo atrevido, no es así?

**goenji:** -extrañado- ¿ustedes dos están en alguna relación ? - y algo medio celoso

**haruna:** -voltea a verlo impresionada - ¿estas loco? - vuelve a ver a fubuki - creo que me has confundido con alguien mas

**fubuki**: muy alegre - nahhh no es posible ohh sii la pelicula bienvenidos a dong jak -recordando todo muy entusiasmado - acerca del décimo grado del servicio civil quien se convierte en el alcalde de la ciudad ¿eres la doble de kim seo ah para la película cierto? -haruna dio un suspiro de nervios - estuviste genial señorita otonashi haruna - dijo muy simpático y seguro de si mismo

haruna estaba que no se lo podía su estrella favorita sabia quien era y la reconoció cuando trabajaron juntos en una película y goenji que tampoco se lo creía y estaba bastante enojado y fubuki lo miro retador y seguro ...

* * *

**ohhhhh que lastima pero aqui acaba el capi espero les guste **

**les doy las gracias a todos por leerlo y por los concejos q me dan encerio me sirven mucho tratare de subir lo mas pronto que pueda el cap nuevo **

**sarangueee a todos ^^ **

**att: luisa maria ramirez **

**besos a todos bye **


	7. la obsecion de goenji

bueno_ queridas amigas que leen esta locura de fic aquí esta el siguiente capitulo es laaarrgooo así como a ustedes les gusta y los seguiré escribiendo así porque si sigo por pedazos me saldran 120 capis asi que disfruten ojala les guste si no les gusta pues diganme que quieren que cambie y lo hare :p _

_creo que esta mas que claro decir que en esta historia goenji y fubuki son primos ... _

* * *

fubuki: oh , eres tan genial como siempre señorita haruna otonashi -dirigiéndose a la peli azul quien estaba en shok

goenji: -extrañado- ¿incluso la conoces por su nombre? - ambos lo miran

haruna: -muy seria- ¿como sabes mi nombre?

goenji: tu callate -dijo sin quitarle la mirada a fubuki ,una mirada desafiante y a la vez pacifica

fubuki: -renegando - ¿poruqe le hablas de tu? ¿que no sabes lo que dijo chun soo hyung-nim ? -hablaba de un poema ,se dirige a la peli azul- antes de llamarla por su nombre ,yo soy muy poco para que tu me notes -poeticamente- cuando la llame por su nombre ..- el peli punta ponia una cara de aburrido - ella vino a mi

goenji:-lo interrumpe- ¿le estas dando una propina?

fubuki: y me dio una propina - la peli azul comenzó a reir de darse cuenta que se equivoco en cuanto escucho al peli punta - ¡TU!-enfadado por interrumpirlo

goenji: -lo mira aun mas aburrido ideando un plan para deshacerse de su primo

fubuki: -sonriendo ampliamente- haruna no es así -la peli azul le dedica una sonrisa - ¡oh! -señala el brazo de haruna-¿que le paso a tu brazo? ¿te lastimaste?-intento tocarla pero goenji lo golpeo alejando su mano del brazo de haruna

goenji: ¿no puedes descifrarlo con solo verla? - lo mira regañándolo mientras fubuki se sobaba su mano - esta es la mano que nos dio nuestras propinas .no quieres que esta mano sucia te toque ¿verdad?-dirigiendose a la oji azul -¿señorita haruna otonashi? -haruna se queda sin palabra alguna

fubuki:-acercandose a ella - solo iba a soplarle un poco ,si le soplo a lo mejor se alivie mas rapido - dijo intentando bromear con ella

haruna:-suelta una risa burletera

goenji:-la ve algo decepcionado y como un niño decidio sacar su venganza para deshacerse de el - ¿no viniste aqui por fuyuka kudo? -fubuki borro su sonrisa- supongo que no estas preocupado por ella

fubuki:¡cierto! O_O -se acerco a el y lo alejo para charlar a solas - ¿que sucedio? ¿le pusiste un cierre en la boca?

goenji: ¿te quieres morir? -asustandolo

fubuki:-aun mas retador-¿a eso le llamas una pregunta?

goenji: entonces... metete al carro - ambos ven el auto de fubuki

fubuki: ¿que? -dudoso

goenji: - asustandolo - fuyuka kudo es buena tomando fotos

fubuki: -asustado- ¡entiendo! ¡entiendo! - dijo ya marchandose- bien ,bien - defendiendose con sus manos pidiendo tiempo - yo voy a entrar . entrare -se dirije a haruna-

goenji: metete al carro antes de que cuente hasta tres

fubuki.-ya irritado - ashh .. -goenji empezo a contar - nos vemos despues - haruna hizo una reverencia y muy feliz -entiendo asi que mejor me apuro

fubuki se fue y goenji de inmediato le hablo a haruna

goenji: a cuelquier chica ese tipo siempre... O_O ¿oh? -voltea a ver y haruna ya no se encontraba ahi miro hacia atras y haruna ya se marchaba lejos - _¡esa mujer de verdad! -_¡MIRA! -espezo a gritarle - TE DIJE ANTES ,PERO CUANDO HABLO.. - ve que haruna se subio a un bus para evitarlo ,el peli crema se quedo con la boca avierta de ver como lo ignoraban en esas salio fubuki del auto muy alterado

fubuki: OYE VISTE LAS FOTOS? -ve que goenji estaba algo distraido y parecia borrego a medio morir - ¿que te dijo fuyuka kudo? ¿los reporteros saben de esto? - se acerca a el -¿habian muchos? - goenji hizo el que no escucho nada y se fue directo a su auto ,fubuki ya elevado de casillas -ahhh ¡OYE! -se fue tras el

mientras con haruna de camino en el autobus

haruna iba con una sonrisa en su rostro de haber hablado con su amor platonico tomo sus audifonos y empezo a escuchar sus canciones muy ilucionada con el en esas recordo algo

flashback

estaba haruna y hiroto en escenario de pelicula , haruna ayudaba a hiroto a ponerse su traje de actor en ese momento una chica grito

chica sin importancia: ¡es oska oskaaaaa!

toda la gente la escucho incluso haruna y empezaron a correr para ver a oska

haruna quiso ir a verlo pero decidio no hacerlo y siguio ayudando a hiroto

hiroto: si lo quieres ver deberías ir también -intentando animar a la chica

haruna: -lo mira a los ojos - no. estoy ayudándote

hiroto: te digo que vayas

haruna: estoy bien

hiroto: eres una admiradora de oska ¿o no lo eres? incluso ¿no rodaste una pelicula con el?

haruna: el probablemente no se acordara de mi yo nisiquiera fui uno de los personajes principales , yo era una suplente -termina de ayudarlo - estas listo - va a recojer unos lasos que estaban tirados en el suelo mientras hiroto se queda viendolo muy enamorado pero serio

fin del flashback

ya en la casa de haruna (_una casa muy humilde)_

aki: -con una toalla en la cabeza y crema para el rostro muy asombrada- ¿ENCERIO?

haruna : -muy emocionada tambien- si , el se acordo perfectamente de mi , hasta se acordo de mi nombre - se pone las manos en su cara en forma tierna - en vez de decir "siempre estas hermosa" el dijo "tu siempre luces bien" eso me gusto

aki : eso es sorprendente el siempre esta rodeado de muchas mujeres bonitas -dudando- ¿de casualidad estaba borracho?

haruna: -enfadada borro su sonrisa - ¡no!- subio sus pies para quitarse los calcetines pero para su suerte no los tenia puestos -O_O ¡oh mis calcetines!

aki: ¿calcetines? es probable que no te las pusieras cuando saliste de casa todos hacen lo mismo a nuestra edad

haruna : -preocupada- no yo recuerdo que los tenia esta mañana

aki: ¿como se veia en persona? -cambiando de tema la peli verde ( _en esta historia aki tiene sus cabellos largos) - _su reputacion apesta ,no tiene modales

haruna: -defendiendolo-¿acaso eso importa?- se acuesta en la cama ilucionada y abraza su gato de felpa - no es como si lo fuera a ver una vez mas - sonrie- mañana todo esto sera un sueño de una noche de verano

aki se frotaba en la cara la crema que se habie echado y sonreia al mismo tiempo de ver a su amiga tan feliz

haruna: solo quiero saborear lo dulce de hoy - se quedo pensando en su oska o como en realidad se llama shirou fubuki

**mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad ...**

llega un hermoso convertible blanco y un auto negro a una casa muy lujosa en medio de un gran jardin

del auto negro sale fubuki gritando como loco a goenji mientras este se bajaba de su auto

fubuki:-gritando- ¡OYE ! ¿COMO PUDISTE DEJARME DE ESA MANERA? ¿QUE PASO CON FUYUKA KUDO?

goenji: - muy serio - no me hables ahora porque estoy muy enojado -dijo mientras entraba a su casa seguido por fubuki

fubuki: -aun gritando- ¿PORQUE ESTAS ENOJADO? ¿QUIEN ES EL QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEBE ESTAR ENOJADO? - ambos entran a la casa de goenji

goenji: le dije que la llevaria a casa pero se fue . y eso que le dije que bajaria la parte superiror de el convertible por ella - baja las escaleras- ¿porque me ofreci a llevarla en ese momento? - se enoja mas y empieza a gritar - AHH ME SIENTO TAN FRUSTRADO

fubuki: ¿de que estas hablando? tu no eres de las personas que se deja herir por una doble . solo estas intentando prolongar mi ansiedad ¿cierto? -gritando- ¡dijiste que me explicarias clara mente lo que habia pasado con fuyuka , si me metia en el coche !

goenji: entonces debiste quedarte en el carro , tu saliste a entrometerte

fubuki: sali porque ella se fue - dijo enojado

goenji: no te dije que podias salir si se iba

fubuki: ¡NO LO DIJISTE! ¡SI, NO DIJISTE ESO¡ ¡Y COMO SALI , ENTONCES DEBERIA MORIR! ¿ESTAS SATISFECHO? - llegan a la sala de la casa y goenji se detiene

goenji: - voltea a verlo muy serio - ¿solo llevas tu cabeza para lucir alto? si fuyuka kudo hubiese echo ese desastre , tu crees que te estaria viendo a ti decirle "yo solo iba a soplarle" y cosas asi que parecen indistinguibles como el ladrido de un perro

fubuki: - riendo ironicamente - jaja debi haberte dejado como estabas - borra su risa - ¡ AH , BRIBON !¡TU LO ARREGLASTE TODO! sabia que te encargarias de ello porque eres malvado jajaja -rio de nuevo

goenji: -muy serio - hablando de eso yo creo que seria mejor escribir otro contrato , preferiria morirme antes que permanecer como su fan ,solo por el precio de un nuevo contrato - intentaba molestar al peli plata para hacerle pagar lo que hizo

fubuki: -asustado- tu no puedes hacer eso ¿ a que te refieres con permanecer como su fan ?

goenji: si no te gusta la idea ,dimelo rapido . hare que tengas la mayor atencion para tu debut

fubuki: ¿me estas amenazando ahora? - intentaba igualarse a su primo el peli punta

goenji: -da una leve sonrisa de maldad - como esperaba , eres rapido en agarrar los terminos legales , mañana es el primer dia del evento ,te espero arreglado y listo para firmar autografos

fubuki: -irritado- es chistoso ¿ESTOY LOCO? -penso por un segundo y reacciono - ¿quizas compraste mis fotografias desnudo? -pregunto algo inocente

goenji: -dio una sonrisa de picardia haciendole saber que si

**al dia siguiente ...**

en la empresa que dirijia goenji se encontraban muchas fans de fubuki (oska) que metian boletos de concursos para ver al cantante en persona ,se volvian locas ,mientras el cantante firmaba autografos y daba su mano a las fans quienes lo jaloneaban cuando lo tocaban ,le daban floreas y lo jalaban a el molestaba mucho es agotador tener tantas fans asi

mientras goenji llegaba con todos sus concerjeros y su secretario a ver al cantante sufrir mas no disfrutaba verlo lo miraba normal y veia a sus fans morirse por el , a su lado estaba su tio politico por parte de abuelo

fubuki se da cuenta de la presencia de su primo y se quita las gafas oscuras que llebaba puestas y lo fusilaba con la mirada pero al peli crema le daba igual luego el peli plata se percato de sus fans y sonrio de nuevo poniendose los lentes mientras los empresarios se burlaban de el dio un profundo suspiro y continuo su trabajo firmando autografos , goenji dio una sonrisa de burla

**mas tarde en una reunion empresarial ...**

todos almorzaban mientras hablaban del evento..

secretario : fue todo un exito que no se puede ni comparar al resultado del año pasado , todo fue gracias a las ideas del presidente - goenji y su tio politico lo miran muy serios

goenji: - con un tazon de arroz en su mano dice ignorantemente - entonces...¿no me van a maldecir a mis espaldas por salirme del trabajo temprano? - voltea a ver a su tio politico mucho mas viejo que el

todos voltean a verlo extrañados y se quedan callados...

tío político de goenji: usted puede irse a casa ,yo creo que puede descanzar un poco hasta la temporada de navidad

goenji: -sin dejar de mirar su plato de comida - entonces, ¿tu tambien quieres descanzar hasta la temporada de navidad? ¿esperando por santa klos?

tio politico : ¿cree que puedo descansar solo porque el presidente esta descansando? ¿cuando estoy recibiendo un salario? - goenji dio una pequeña mirada y volvio aver su comida

goenji: -deja de comer - como no puedes descanzar como el presidente , entonces tu descanzas usualmente sin mi consentimiento ¿ verdad? ¿secretamente?

tío político de goenji : bueno... tengo un corazon devil - trataba de justificarse - y encima de eso, para planear los eventos del 25 aniversario de la compañia - el peli crema lo ve como una hormiga a la que hay que aplastar - 24 horas al dia no es suficiente ...

goenji: seria agradable si no tuviera que trabajar tiempo extra - dijo muy seguro -tu entusiasmo es tan grande , estoy deseando ver que has planeado

tío político de goenji: ¿no lo sabes ya todo? ya que es un evento que hacemos cada año el espacio para llevar las ideas a la practica es mas pequeño de lo que piensas . por supuesto seria fantastico tener ideas estimulantes y seductoras , al final seria un dolor de cabeza y seria mucho dinero , me gustaria seguir con el plan del año pasado - goenji se sentia ofendido mas no demostraba la ofenza -

todos miran a goenji quien no le quitaba la vista a su hipocrita tio , goenji de haber escuchado todo se quedo callado

cuando la cena termino el peli pincho salio junto a su fiel secretario endo mamorru caminando muy pensativo

endo: ¿ esta bien?

goenji: no estoy bien , pase lo que pase , tengo que despedirlo - dijo con las manos metidas en su smokin ( no se como se escribe smokin asi que lo digo asi XD)

endo : - sonriente como siempre - ¿tienes una buena solucion en mente? - goenji se detiene con la frente en alto

goenji: - voltea la cara hacia su secretario - voy a decirselo a mi madre - se va caminando

ya afuera endo estaba llamando quien sabe a quien mientras goenji estaba parado leyendo , esperando su auto y derrepente se qudo como un bobo pensando en haruna la veia a su lado , mientras que fubuki salia de su trabajo de firmar autografos y el alboroto hizo que recapacitara y volviera en si , olvido a haruna por el momento

mientras fubuki no podia pasar por tantas fans vio a goenji que se iba , el pelipunta subio su mano en forma de saludo mientras se subia a su auto fubuki intento ir a goelpearlo pero sus fans lo evitaron

fubuki: -sonriendo - ,si gracias - mientras le gritaban TE AMO fubuki no logro deshacerse de sus fans , goenji se fue muy fresco del lugar mientras que el peli plata estaba atrapado

fubuki: - le habla a su ayudante - cuando tengas tiempo quema esa pancarta que esta en el edificio - mientras lo ayudaban a subir a su auto - ¿ donde esta gazell? ( gazel es el representante musical de fubuki)

ayudante: fue a ver un director de videos musicales , supuestamente la consiguio con mucha dificultad , ha dicho que es una mujer

fubuki: -sonrie- ¿una mujer? ¿es linda?

**con gazell... **

gazell impresionado que no se lo podia creer de ver a la mujer directora del video

gazell: (O_O) ¿como puedes...? - ve a una mujer cabellos largos y rojos muy elegante y bella ojos marron ( si es natsumi XD)

natsumi: - muy ironicamente- ¿' no menciono el productor kang que soy una directora muy buena? como estas tan sorprendido , me siento avergonzada ,aunque me gustan los filmes comerciales , quiero expandir mis habilidades , -sonrie -dejame hacer el video musical ..

( veran en esta historia fubuki y natsumi tuvieron un romance cuando tenian 12 años que fue cuando fubuki segun yo empezo su carrera musical y tuvieron un rompimiento estupido y con engaños de otras personas lo que hizo que cada uno sufriera mas que jesucristo cuando lo crucificaron - exajeracion- ahora se reencontraran y tendran venganza y regreso jejej continuen leyendo)

natsumi: -sonrie -dejame hacer el video musical ..

gazell: no creo que pueda hacer eso... no se tu pero shirou fubuki - lo interrumpen

natsumi: lo se

gazell: -(O_O)- ¿sabes?

natsumi: - muy creida- soy la unica que puede controlar a shirou fubuki , eh oido que no tienes a ningun director que quiera participar , incluso si lo hubira ¿quien puede vencer a shirou fubuki Utsukushī ( hermoso) ? en el momento de hacer el 6 album ¿ no tuviste que parar de filmar? solo dejame este proyecto -gazell decia en su mente "_tiene razon" -_no estoy intentando reavivar las cosas con shirou fubuki jugar con fuego es solo eso, un juego - saca una carpeta y se la pasa a gazell - mientras leia el guion hice los bocetos

gaxzell: - con una cara muy preocupada - ¿porque estas haciendo esto?

natsumi:- muy seria - porque no quiero quedarme en la cabeza de fubuki como su primer amor , ya que vamos a hacernos miembros de una familia ( recuerden que goenji y natsumi estan comprometidos aunque no se aman )

gazell: -extranado (O.o) - ¿una familia?

**con goenji... **

ya estaba en su casa caminando por los enormes campos por los que estaba rodeado hablando por celular con su madre

goenji: ¿una cita a ciegas ? ire ¿ porque no iba a ir? a las 7 de la noche , entendido ¿la locacion es la misma de siempre? si

cuelga el telefon y sigue caminando con las manos tras su espalda de repente empezo a recordar a haruna y aparecio de nuevo a su lado caminado y mirando el paisaje segun el se la imaginaba asi , caminaban igual paso por paso , pie derecho a pie izquierdo todo parejo , goenji se detuvo pensando en ella

goenji: ¿ porque sigo pensando en esa mujer? - sacude la cabeza - no pensemos en eso - empezo a tratar de dejar de pensar en ella y para eso repitio un verso - kim soo han moo ,la tortuga y la grulla , 300 veces 60 dong bang sak , chichikapo woriwori sarisarisenta seprika , la nuve mudsela y el huracan y el muro - no pudo sacarsela de la cabeza y siguio repitiendo toda la tarde la frase

en la noche estaba en su biblioteca estaba leyendo el cuento de alicia en el país de las maravillas en un gran sofa , de repente volvi a su mente haruna y no podia leer vio a haruna sentada a su lado leyendo con el haruna se veia tierna e inocente goenji se detuvo y volteo a verla ya acostumbrado pero molesto , en cuanto la vio ella lo miro muy serena y encantadora con una pequeña sonrisa

goenji: guau ! ¡estoy realmente loco! - dijo inmovil aun con el libro en sus manos , solto el libro fuertemente y lo dejo a su lado molesto regañando a su joven imaginaria -

goenji: ¡ALMENOS DEBERIAS CAMBIARTE DE ROPA ! -se la imaginaba con la ropa con la que la conocio , la chaqueta con capucha , los jeans , y el bolso - tienes sangre en la ropa le replicaba - ella se veia muy trankila y sonriente la peli azul se levanto y se paro frente a el mirandolo fijamente y sonriendole - ¿ no se porque sigo pensando en ti? pero estas muy lejos de mi tipo ideal .. mi tipo ideal es - de repente la peli azul aparecio acostada en la gran mesa que estaba alli con un vestido muy sexy y le mando un beso con su mano , goenji se quedo con la boca abierta ( :O)

goenji: - nervioso y tartamudeando - ehh... yo.. ¿desde cuando fantaseo sobre esto? lo hise pero... ¡pero definitivamente no eres mi tipo ideal! mas que otra cosa tienes que ser realmente inteligente - aparece haruna vestida como una profesora con lentes , el cabello recojido y leyendo un libro , goenji ( :/) - debes tener menos de 20 años - aparece haruna vestida de colegiala con dos colitas a los lados muy tienra

haruna : - muy tierna con caritas de amor - cariñooo...

goenji: -ya irresistible- tienes que ser la hija de una de las 30 compañias lideres - ve a haruna vestida como una millonaria hija de ricachones - goenji no pudo mas y se quedo callado ... (:/) se las imagino a todas las anteriores y se dio por vencido

goenji: realmente debo estar loco .. - dio un suspiro de desespero y empezo a repetir el verso anterior - kim soo han moo la tortuga y la grulla 300 ... etc. - hasta que logro dejar de pensar en ella

luego de eso fue a ver a su primo quien estaba dormido en el sofa puso una bebida en la mesa de centro haciendo q este se levantara

fubuki: que demonios

goenji: buen trabajo de firma de autógrafos hoy


	8. la obsecion de goenji: parte 2

_**bueno queridas lectoras aqui esta el siguiente capitulo **_

_**espero y lo disfruten esto me costo mucho trabajo y este es mas largo que el anterior asi como a ustedes les gustan jajja**_

_**dejen comentarios si les gusta si no pues diganmen en un pm lo que quieren que cambie y que vean mal **_

* * *

luego de eso fue a ver a su primo quien estaba dormido en el sofa puso una bebida en la mesa de centro haciendo q este se levantara

fubuki: que demonios

goenji: buen trabajo de firma de autógrafos hoy

fubuki: - hizo mala cara - ashh - y se volvio a dormir en el sofa que tanto adora

goenji: -casi riendose - ¿que estas enfadado?- cruzo sus brazos , fubuki se hizo el dormido y no presto atencion - esta bien ya paso lo siento ,por cierto oska ¿ recuerdas a la chica que acompañe al hospital? - fubuki desperto enseguida

fubuki: - lo mira- ¿porque? ¿que hay con ella?

goenji: ¿tienes su telefono?

fubuki:- se reincorpora en el sofa , bueno se sienta interesado - ¿y si lo tuviera?

goenji: ¿bueno no lo tienes?

fubuki: -arrogante- yo no lo tengo , solo la eh visto una vez , ajjj - vuelve y se acuesta enojado

goenji: ¿ y porque no lo dijiste antes? - tomo la bebida que le puso en la mesa de centro para salir enojado pero pensó en una estrategia - ahh , entonces , dame el telefono de fuyuka kudo

fubiki: -gritando -¿PARA QUE LO QUIERES? - se sienta de nuevo recordando algo pendiente - es porque - sonrie temeroso - ¿ella tiene otras fotos?

**al dia siguiente ...**

estaba goenji con fuyuka kudo

esta estaba bebiendo una taza de te algo nerviosa mientras que goenji la miraba muy serio

goenji: - ya harto y enojado- podrias darte prisa porfavor solo necesito el numero de telefono

fuyuka : - sonriendo nerviosa puso la taza de te en su plato - ahhh eres un hombre ocupado , claro que te lo dare querido - dijo aun mas sonriente - no podia decirtelo por telefono porque mi jefe estaba ahi - le muestra sus manos - lo anoto yo ?

goenji: no quiero tu numero , quiero que me des el numero de tu doble - fuyuka borro su sonrisa

fuyuka: ah? - dijo confusa

goenji: ya sabes , la chica acrobata cuyos ojos , lucen frios y brillantes a la vez , y te obliga a pensar en ella , es la que actua de tu doble ¿ tienes su numero

fuyuka : -algo ofendida - ah

goenji: enverdad lo apreciaría

fuyuka: -baja sus manos y empieza a medio reir ingenua - ¿y solo para eso me llamaste?

goenji: ¿para que mas ? ya la busque en linea , y me parecio que este seria el medio mas rapido , es obvio que tu debes tener su numero

fuyuka: ja claaro ¿ y que voy a ganar yo?

goenji: si no puedes comunicarte con alguien , yo podria ayudarte a hablar con esa persona , podria por ejemplo comunicarte talvez con ... oska ¿que dices ?

fuyuka: - pensando muy gentil y tierna se lo dio

mas tarde goenji estaba en el campo enorme de su casa ( veran la casa en la que vive goenji es grandisima y tiene una especie de paisaje hermoso tan grande como digamos que un enorme barrio que hay que recorrer mucho para llegar alli , en la cual oska osea fubuki tambien vive pero en una casa apartada ese lugar es grandicimo )

goenji estaba dando vueltas en el mismo lugar del campo con el numero del celular de haruna en su mano pensando en si la llamaba o no

miraba y miraba el numero dudando en marcar esos numeros , caminando por todo el lugar hasta que tomo valor y decidio marcar el numero

lo marco y contestaron ...

goenji: habla haruna otonashi

haruna :- con el celular en su hombro - si ¿quien eres?- haruna se encontraba en la escuela de accion que dirigia hiroto repartiendo unos documentos sobre una mesa de jurado

goenji: no reconoces mi voz? , no es tan facil de olvidar

haruna: - con los papeles en sus manos - no se quien eres - dijo muy calmada

goenji: soy el que te llevo al hospital , y apesar de que nunca me intereso en los demas - haruna se enojo - no se porque en esa ocacion tambien intente llevarte a casa

haruna : - ya harta y gruñona - ¿para que llamaste ?

goenji: ¿puedo verte?

haruna: - seria y extrañada- ¿a mi ? ¿porque?

goenji: ¿como que porque? solo porque quiero ¿no puedo?

haruna : -ya enojada - no , no puedes - colgo su celular gruño por un segundo y siguio haciendo su trabajo

con goenji

goenji: ¿hola? ¿hola? - mira su telefono - ashh ¿porque sera tan temperamental - vuelve a marcar y contesto el buson de voz - _el numero que marco esta fuera de servicio deja un mensaje despues del tono - _goenji se enojo al ver que apago el celular

mientras con haruna estaba en la mesa de jurado con hiroto ,kazemaru y toramaru , viendo las audiciones de nuevos estudiantes en la escuela de accion , mientras que haruna reia de algunas payasadas que hacían cada uno , el unico que no se reia era hiroto pues el siempre esta serio ante todo

habia una enorme ilera de hombres afuera para audicionar y a lo lejos se vio el convertible blanco de goenji quien llegaba para ver a haruna

bajo del auto y vio esa enorme fila de hombres que iban a audicionar y camino hasta la entrada y encontro a un hombre muy serio

goenji: sabes quien es haruna otonashi?

hombre sin importancia : no voy a responder nada si no te formas ¿que acaso no ves la fila?

goenji: no me interesa yo jamas me formo asi que dile a la señorita otonashi...

hombre s.i : la gente que no se forma en la fila es mal educada , si quieres verla ve y formate como todos los demas

goenji: solo , necesito que ..

alguien de la fila lo grita

hombre s,im: OYE REGRESA A LA FILA -haciendo que todos tambien lo griten igual

goenji no tuvo mas obsion que irse a ultimo lugar de la fila a esperar de camino hacia alla pudo ver por una ventana a harua sentada en la mesa de jurado viendo una audicion muy sonriente y risueña

goenji: _es ella -_siguio viendola enamorado- _pero no es la chica que esta en mi cabeza , enloquesiendome - _siguio viendola como sonreia y hablaba con sus amigos y hiroto - _esta chica es diferente , ahora sus hojos estan llenos de alegria , que atractiva _

luego de un rato de espera por fin entro a ver a haruna y en cuanto ella lo vio se quedo extrañada y con los ojos como platos , hiroto lo veia aun mas serio que antes mientras que los otros buscaban algo en las inscripciones sobre el

goenji miraba a haruna como idiota enamorado y esta con lso ojos abiertos como huevos fritos

hiroto: no tengo tu curriculum

goenji: alzo sus hombros - olvide decir que estaba con el mismo traje ridículo de la ultima vez -

goenji: es muy impactante - dijo presumiendo - no quiero asustarlo - dijo sin quitarle la vista a haruna quien rio ironicamente de lo que acabab de decir

hiroto: ¿entonces que haces aqui?

goenji: vine por haruna , no me permiten decir lo demas ¿ como esta tu brazo?¿seguiste el tratamiento?

todos exepto hiroto voltearon a ver a haruna

**haruna** : regañandolo- si estar aqui para...

**goenji:** - la interrumpe- ¿que haras mas tarde? tenemos que hablar

**haruna:** -algo confundida y hablando con la voz temblorosa- si no estas aqui para...

**goenji:** esta bien yo lo hare ¿que debo hacer?

**kazemaru:** y acaso tienes algun talento'

**goenji**: si , se ganar mucho dinero

**todos** : ooo wow siii claro

**goenji:**- miro a haruna presumido

**kazemaru:** exelente sin embargo no basta decirlo , ¿hay algo que nos puedas mostrar

**goenji:**- saco su cartera llena de billetes y se los mostro - tengo muchooo dinero y mi pasatiempo es gastarlo

**todos** : ohhhhh aceptadoooo , si me gustaaaa... jejejeje - todos reian menor hiroto y haruna

goenji miro a haruna presumiendo mientras lo aplaudian

**hiroto:** YA BASTA- todos pararon y vieron a hiroto quien estaba muy enojado y mira a goenji muy serio ambos se desafiaban con la mirada

hiroto se fue a su oficina seguido por haruna quien le explicaba todo

**haruna**: me confundio con fuyuka y sucedieron muchas cosas despues - hiroto se sento en su escritorio leyendo un paperl y escuchando a haruna - todo fue inesperado , crei que nunca lo volveria a ver

**hiroto**: la mira pasifico pero aun serio - entiendo - y volvio a leer sus documentos

**haruna**: porfavor no me mal interprete

**hiroto:** no lo hago- sin quitar la mirada de sus papeles

**haruna** : es algo extraño ese hombre no se porque habra venido hoy

**hirotO**: haruna

**haruna:** si?

**hirtoto:** no tiene nada de extraño , es un hombre y tu una mujer ... muy hermosa

**haruna :** -se quedo en shok luego de escuchar lo que hiroto le acabava de decir

mientras con goenji ..

estaba abajo con los otros hablando

**kazemaru:** a ver nuestro millonario shuya goenji , que profecion es la que tienes es solo curiosidad no te pongas nervioso

**goenji**:-muy tranquilo- universidad de columbia en nueva york

**kazemaru:** colombia? ah eh escuchado de ese lugar creo que producen cafe , si un buen cafe

**goenji:** ese no puede ser el lugar ... - en ese momento el celular le timbro - disculpen - ve un mensaje de texto de su madre -_recuerda que hoy tienes una cita -_luego de eso un chico le llama la atencion señalandole a haruna quien llegaba a ese lugar muy seria y algo enojada

**haruna**: -intimidante- ven aca -dice muy enojada

**goenji:** -se señala a el mismo - mmm?

ambos salen hasta el jardin del lugar y haruna voltea a verlo muy seria y firme

**haruna**:- muy seria y con la voz enojada- ¿que te pasa?

**goenji**: - se para frente a ella - ¿a que te refieres?

**haruna**: -gritándolo- ¿PORQUE HAS VENIDO? ¿CRES QUE SOY UNA CUELQUIERA? ¿TIENES ALGO EN MI CONTRA?

**goenji:**- suelta una pequeña risa - mjjj normalmente piensan eso de ti - dijo sin quitar la sonrisa

**haruna:** - da un pequeño suspiro de paciencia hacia el - ¿te da risa ? eh conocido a muchos cretinos como tu - goenji borra su sonrisa

**goenji:** - extrañado y ofendido- ¿que? ¿como? ¿yo cretino?

**haruna**: CÁLLATE ¿mucho dinero? -pregunto reclamándole a la vez - pero no es tuyo , oska es quien gana el dinero

**goenji:** - relajado - si gana dinero , yo mas aun sin trabajar

**haruna:** dije que te calles , ¿acaso te estas burlando de mi? ni siquiera trabajas

**goenji:** ¿a no? me gustaria poder hacerlo pero veras todo lo que digo resulta en una idea genial

**haruna**: ya deja de cambiar el tema mejor contesta mi pregunta ¿dime de una vez para que viniste? ¿solo para avergonzarme?

**goenji:** oye , ¿porque siempre estas diciéndome eso? ¿avergonzarte? ¿no podrías ser un poco mas amable? no sabes quien soy pero no puedes tratarme de ese modo no te eh echo ningún daño para que me hables así

**haruna:** entonces por favor dime ¿porque estas aquí?

**goenji:** eso ya te lo dije , es por ti

**haruna:** -extrañada- pero no entiendo ¿que quieres conmigo?

**goenji:**-da un profundo suspiro - la verdad yo también me siento confundido - la mira fijamente - se que va a sonar como una locura , mejor digamos que vine a cobrarte lo del hospital

**haruna:**-extrañada- ¿que?

**goenji**: - reclamandole - yo pague , y tu que hisiste a cambio, te marchaste con ese director que fue a gritarte y no pensaste en siquiera darme las gracias por todo - haruna bajo su mirada aun seria pero apenada

**haruna:** - con al voz muy firme- ¿cuanto pagaste? - goenji se queda callado y la ve a los ojos - ¿cuanto fue? -insiste

**goenji:** ¿normalmente estas aqui? ¿aqui puedo encontrarte ?

**haruna**: -pone mala cara- ¿porque te lo iba a decir tonto? - goenji sonrie - ¿entonces dime cuanto? ¿no quieres tu dinero?

**goenji:** por eso no dejo de pensar en ti

**haruna:** -aun mas extrañada- ¿que?

**goenji:** ya lo habia notado antes , esto solo se ve cuando estas enfadada , te vez mucho mas bonita

**haruna**: -respinga y voltea la cara, en ese momento goenji bajo su saco para ver su brazo lastimado, ella arisca quiso quitarlo entrañada eh inocente- ¿que estas haciendo ? - intento subirse su saco pero goenji jalo su mano con mas fuerza y muy serio la detuvo

**haruna:** SUELTAME

**goenji:** quiero revisar tu herida , solo me interesa tu salud - vuelve a bajar el saco , se acerca lentamente a la herida y la revisa mientras que haruna lo miraba extrañada eh inocentemente se quedo mirándolo fijamente

**goenji**: quedo una cicatriz - la mira a los ojos - yo creo que no vas a poder competir para señorita inazuma , me voy olvide que tenia planes , vuelve al hospital para que te quiten esa cicatriz y llámame - en ese instante se fue de ese lugar dejando a haruna con el corazon a mil por segundo y muy confundida

**luego de un rato con goenji...**

llega a un restaurante lujoso justo en donde conocio a natsumi y en cuanto entro en el segundo piso vio a natsumi que lo esperaba muy elegante y bella con su canello recojido a un lado

**goenji:**- muy serio- ¿podrias explicarme que significa esto?

**natsumi:** - muy simpatica- la ultima vez que nos vimos fue por mi padre y esta vez atravez de mi madre , realmente queria verte de neuvo , ya sabes como camino el perfume que me gusta y todo eso -dijo muy tierna y sonriente - ¿podemos sentarnos ? - se sienta en la silla para tomar te esperando a que el haga lo mismo

**goenji:** -aun serio se sienta y cruza la pierna como siempre para sentarse - no debiste hacerlo , la proxima ¿sera atravez de tu tio? -natsumi sonrie muy tranquila - aun creo que los matrimonios arreglados no malgastan el tiempo en emociones es lo mejor

**natsumi**:-sonriente- lo se así que lo estuve pensando y al final sigo creyendo en el destino y como dije los matrimonios arreglados no son para mi

**goenji:** -muy serio- entonces

**natsumi**: pues resulta que pensé que había conocido al indicado y ese eres tu -goenji la mira fijo y ella sonríe

**goenji:** -ignorante- lo siento creo que lo deviste haber pensado mejor , por mi parte creo que tendré que enfrentarme a mi propio destino - natsumi se quedo sin palabra alguna - fue un gusto saludarte - se levanta y la deja sentada ,impresionada de como la ignoraban

**natsumi**: espera un momento - goenji volteo a verla -¿ no crees en el amor a primera vista? entonces debes saber porque estoy- la interrumpe goenji enfadado

**goenji**: no creí que fueras tann ingenua - natsumi no se lo creía - la próxima vez que un hombre te diga algo semejante , golpealo , porque cuando un hombre dice eso lo único que quiere es abusar de ti -da media vuelta y se va

**natsumi**: - :o- ajj - estaba que no podía creerlo es la primera vea que alguien se atrevía a tratarla asi - no resulto bien - decía pensativa- increíble ¿que haré?

natsumi empiza a salir del restaurante y llama a lguien

**natsumi:**-con el telefono en su oreja - oye tu hermano es algo especial , que fallara mi tipo de mujer moderna lo entiendo pero esta vez ..- se queda callada y ve algo que la dejo asombrada , una persona se acercaba a ella , la estrella mas famosa de japon y asia oska

**fubuki:** - se acercaba a ella muy dolido como con un recuerdo en su mente que hacia que viera a la chica melancolico y algo enojado , lucia serio y se paro justo frente a ella quien aun tenia el telefono en sus manos , natsumi lo miraba nerviosa y el muy serio como si no se podian creer que se estaban viendo ella colgo el telefono y le hablo

**natsumi**:-nerviosa con la voz temblorosa - vaya no esperaba verte aqui , hola- sonrie nerviosa y falsamente , mientras que fubuki seguia igual - ¿has perdido peso que sorpresa me lleve - decia indiferente mirandose a un pequeño espejo q cargaba en su bolso - ¿que haces por estos lugares ? -fubuki voltea la cara con un dolor muy fuerte como con canas de llorar en ese momento natsumi lo jalo de su brazo dando paso a unos señores que entraban con un enorme sofa que casi golpea a fubuki , fubuki al ver esta reaccion se quedo calado mientras ella no lo miraba y seguia firme

**natsumi:** estas obstruyendo el paso ¿no te das cuenta? -dijo simpatica y a la vez nerviosa , fubuki la miraba atonito y serio, natsumi lo mira a los ojos y el igual - te quedaste sin voz

f**ubuki:** -casi sin habla - crei que... estabas en america - natsumi se suelta de su brazo y llega una chica corriendo hacia ellos , una reportera

**reportera :** - se dirije a oska- llegaste aqui temprano , soy de man corea

**natsumi**: ten busna entrevista. Nos veremos otra vez- se pone unos gafas rosas con lentes oscuros - y entonces hablaremos - sale del lugar si dar vuelta atras dejando a fubuki muy serio y a la vez ardido por dentro

fubuki se queso viendo hasta cuando salio del lugar y la reportera lo miraba extraño , fubuki sentia ganas de llorar , la reportera lo interrumpio

reportera: si necesita mas tiempo para hablar con ella... - fubuki la interrumpe con una sonrisa

**fubuki**: -sonriendo - no esta bien. No debes ni evitar a la mujer que viene hacia ti , ni ir tras aquella que se esta yendo .- natsumi en realidad no se habia ido estaba escondida tras una pared oyendo a fubuki como alardeaba frente a esa reportera mientras a ella se le destrozaba el corazon - debes estar agradecido por la mujer que llega a ti y ser mucho mas agradecido con aquella que se va - natsumi estaba enojada, lastimada , como si el mismo fubuki le arrancara el corazón y lo destripara con todas sus fuerzas hasta destrozarlo por completo

ya mas tarde en casa de goenji...

el estaba sentado fuera de su casa en el muro sobre el lago que lo rodeaba (si hasta eso tiene ese malcriado) hablando con su madre por celular , su super celular

**goenji:** ¿cuando dije yo que no iba a encontrar a una mujer ? - reprochaba como un niño -no solo una mujer que verborrea sobre el detino , pero una que sea una gran madre y esposa

**madre goenji**: ¿y como debe ser su cara?

**goenji**: ¿la cara? ¿porque estas malgastando tu aliento? por supuesto ella debe ser bonita - empezó a imaginarse a haruna como la mujer para el - que su cabello llegue hasta la espalda , de tez blanca y que ella no sonría demasiado - en ese momento quedo mudo, con el celular en su oreja aun y volteo a mirar a su lado y como a un metro de distancia vio a haruna sentada con su sudadera rosa que llevaba hoy en la escuela de acción , la veía tranquila y sonriente con sus ojos azules cristalinos muy brillantes mirando hacia al frente casi mirando las estrellas , goenji aun viéndola - alguien se enoja fácil .. con sus ojos un poco tristes ... alguien que no pueda competir para señorita inazuma -japón porque tiene una cicatriz ¿estoy loco? mama ... estoy diciendo esto para estar en el lado seguro , incluso si me vuelvo loco la fortuna que voy a heredar ¿me la puedes dar? - su madre le cuelga el telefono - ¿hola? - dice extrañado - ¿mama? - cuelga tambien el telefono y mira a haruna reprochandole- ¡todo es por tu culpa! - la regañaba porque su madre le habia colgado - ¡¿vas a cuidar de mi si me vuelvo pobre?!

**haruna imaginaria**: -voltas a mirarlo muy seria y juguetona a la vez - a la mas pequeña oportunidad este hombre me pide que me haga responsable de el

**goenji:** -pego un frito de terror al ver que esta chica imaginaria le respondio - ahh , ¿ahora hablas? - empezo a darse golpes en su cabeza como un demente cerrando los ojos y repitiéndose - es solo tu imaginacion , solo tu imaginacion ¿desde cuando sonrie? - abre sus ojos imprecionado y asustado - ¿realmente me eh vuelto loco? - mientras que la haruna imaginaria se reia de verlo - se para de ahi dejando a la chica sentada y empezo a decir su refran - kim soo han moo la tortuga y la grulla 300 ... etc. - lo repetia y repetia desesperadamente de ver que la chica de sus pensamientos no se iba de alli ...

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE... **

en la escuela de accion todos los integrantes entrenaban fuertemente , haruna llego con su típica ropa deportiva , fue directo a su casillero , lo abre y se quita su saco esta vez era uno blanco con detalles negros , en cuanto se lo bajaba vio su herida del brazo y recordó el día anterior en que goenji fue a verla

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_**goenji: **_quería verificar como estaba sanando la herida - es ese instante bajo la chamarra de haruna para ver su brazo , haruna insistía en subirla pero el no lo dejaba entonces no tubo mas opción que verlo extrañada

**goenji:** dejo una cicatriz . Supongo que ya no te postularas para miss- inazuma

_**FIN DEL FLASBACK **_

alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos..

**¿?**: haruna...

**haruna**: si. Ya salgo .. -dijo en forma de aviso

termino de alistarse y bajo a entrenar sus rutinas de pelea de acción con el director hiroto , entrenaban fuerte con espadas falsas pero con gran fuerza y desempeño , se atacaban entre ambos y en un ataque las dos espadas chocaron , haciendo que haruna perdiese la consentracion , con las palabras de goenji en su mente

_"señorita otonashi haruna , de verdad eres una mujer extraña pero..- _en ese momento lo recordo hasta su rostro hablandole tan detallista- _¿porque te ves linda, aun cuando estas enojada? _

en ese momento hiroto dio otro ataque haciendo que volviese a tierra y cayese al suelo adolorida , todos se detuvieron

**hiroto**: -enojado- ¿no regresaras a tus sentidos mocosa? - haruna se frotaba de dolor en la espalda - ¿DONDE HAS DEJADO TU CONCENTRACIÓN?

**haruna**: - se levanta con dificultad y pone sus manos atras quedando frente a frente con hiroto - lo siento - hace una reverencia

**hiroto**: ¿ es debido a tu lesión?

**haruna:** -muy seria y convencida- no señor - dijo soltando un suspiro de cansancio

**hiroto**: si no es eso entonces ... ¿porque estas asi? -dijo enojado y muy pero muy serio mas de lo normal - ¿PUEDES FILMAR ASI? - haruna ponia cara de niña pequea cuando la regañaban

**haruna**: -subio la mirada al director impresionada de lo que le decía - ¿voy a volver a filmar otra vez?

**hiroto**: ¿como vas a poder filmar con ese estado? - se dirige a los que estaban al lado de ellos , kazemaru, kogure y tachimukai - de ahora en adelante haruna esta a cargo del entrenamiento para el equipo 6

**haruna:** -con lagrimas en sus ojos - director- decía en forma de suplica y reproche

**hiroto**: no vengas al lugar de filmación , el resto preparensen para la acrobacia en auto -dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a haruna - tira la espada al suelo y se va enfurecido

**haruna:** -suplicando - ¡director! - dio una pequeña pisada de enojo y salio de allí al jardín , se sentó en un pequeño muro que había allí muy triste , en esas lego kazemaru y le dio una soda , y se sento junto a ella

**kazemaru**: mira el lado bueno deberías de aprovechar esta oportunidad para descansar , de otra manera nunca descansarías ah pero ese tipo no se presento hoy . El tipo "soy bueno haciendo dinero" , me gustaba y tenia buenos reflejos

haruna: -levanto la mirada en cuento escucho a su amigo hablar de aquel tipo y volteo a verlo - ¿como sabes que tiene buenos reflejos?

kazemaru: ¿no viste la manera en la que hablo? , es muy rápido

haruna: -volteo la cara ironizada - jaa

kazemaru: -algo extrañado- ¿tu , de casualidad, lo sacaste y le diste una paliza ?

haruna: -volteo en seguida la cara impresionada de lo que pensaba su amigo de ella - ¿acaso soy algun tipo de rufian? es elguien por el que no tenia interes desde el inicio - dijo reprochando y muy seria

kazemaru: -asintiendo - cierto , debe estar interesado en ti

haruna: -reprocho de nuevo y esta vez con un grito - ¡NO ES ASÍ !

kazemaru: - se movió a un lado impresionado -estas protestando demasiado en este momento

haruna: -muy caprichosa - oh , enserio ¿porque estas actuando así?

kazemaru: -pensando una estrategia - voy a parar , pero dame tu celular - bajo la mirada

haruna: -extrañada- ¿mi celular?

kazemaru: -reprochando- es porque no traje el mio , solo entrégalo rápido - dijo sin mirarla a los ojos poniendo su mano en señal de que se lo entrgara

haruna: - metio la mano en su bolsillo y saco su telefono enojada y se lo entrego

kazemaru:- lo tomo enseguida y empezo a buscar en los contactos y a leerlos en voz alta - veamos , aki kino, tachimukai , director, kazemaru, kogure, rika , mark, dilan , kazuya , vaaaa, - reniega - tu vida es realmente ... -ve un numero sin nombre - este numero -6159- es "gano mucho denero " ¿cierto? - dijo con cara de picaro

haruna: - asustada y nerviosa abrió sus ojos como plato - ¿que estas haciendo? no lo hagas kazemaru ¡ dámelo! -dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia el quien agilmente la esquivo y subió el celular en lo alto para que no lo alcanzara mientras le timbraba a goenji - ¡ por favor regresamelo! ¿que vas a hacer? - saltaba intentando recuperarlo

**con goenji... **

estaba en una reunion importante

goenji: ¿que psa con la sala V.I.P?

endo: no es nada serio , - decia junto a goenji muy nervioso - la empleada a cargo dejo entrar a alguien

goenji: -voltea a verlo - ese empleado es una mujer , ¿cierto? ¿estas saliendo con ella?

endo: - nervioso sujetándose las manos - ¿que? - empieza a reír nervioso , primero por lo que el le decía y porque ademas estaban frente a todo el concejo de la empresa - ¿de que...que ... esta hablando..? - era obvio que si salia con esa chica

goenji: - muy serio- entonces, ¿porque estas gastando mi tiempo en algo tan obvio ? , ya que no eh estado gritando recientemente ¿crees que me eh echo sentimental? - endo sonríe nervioso - ¡despidela! - endo pone cara de impresión , y goenji vuelve a tomar su lugar

endo: - se inclina un poco para hablarle solo a el - disculpe, en mi opinión , ella ha estado trabajando realmente con esmero por 5 años en lugar de tomar una decicion tan presipitada primero - goenji estaba perdiendo la pasiencia - tiene una llamada de celular ... - dijo mostrandole el celular

goenji: - se lo quita bruscamente y ve quien llamaba - oh - dijo impresionado - ¿esto es real cierto? - todos voltearon a verlo extrañados - ¿ lo que estoy viendo es real cierto? -dijo sonriendo y viendo que en su telefono decia "_haruna" -_ no estoy soñando ¿verdad? - dijo ilucionado-

endo :- extrañado - parese que es real

**inicio de llamada... **

goenji: -voltea su silla y contesta la llamada muy apurado - ¿hola? - nadie contestaba -¿hola?

al otro lado del telefono se escuchaban voces de dos persona , una chica y un joven que peleaban

haruna: -saltando -¡ devuélvemelo! - logra alcanzarlo y ve que contestaron la llamada - ahhh - dijo nerviosa

kazemaru: ¿que estas haciendo? deprisa , dile que venga

haruna: - se pone seria y contesta - oh , habla haruna otonashi - da un empujón a su amigo que estaba a su lado - tu el chico nuevo del equipo 6 , es mejor que vengas ahora mismo ¿ crees que puedes salir de esa manera? - goenji tenia cara de extrañado - ¿crees que eres un hombre retirado ? ven cuando te llamo , es mejor que vengas mientras lo digo amablemente , antes de que tu quinta vertebra se convierta en la sexta , ¡voy a colgar!

**fin de llamada... **

goenji se quedo incredulo hasta que la chica le colgo

goenji: - extrañado - ¿hola? ¿hola? - ve su telefono y decia llamada finalizada , y sonrie ironizado - ¡ah! ¿que clase de...? - lo interrumpe endo

endo: ¿quien es? - goenji voltea aun incredulo

goenji: - medio enfadado - ¿quien...quien...? ¿QUE QUIERE DECIR QUIEN ...? ES LA MUJER QUE SE APARECE EN TODOS LADOS , volviendome loco -regañaba a endo como si fuera el culpable de todo , en ese momento se dio cuenta de que aun estaba el concejo ahí reunido , quienes los miraban muy extraño por su actitud , goenji callo enseguida mirandolos a todos , tomo su postura de nuevo y hablo normal - espero que no tengan una persona como esa en su vida - dijo mas tranquilo y serio- , por cierto - levanta su mano - ¿quien sabe donde esta la quinta vertebra?

**con haruna...**

estaba enfadada y renegaba por lo que habia pasado , miro a su amigo y se fue enojada , mientras este solo se burlaba de ella

kazemaru: tienes que tomar esto contigo - dijo cojiendo los refrescos y yendo tras ella

**con goenji... **

seguian en la junta mientras , uno de los secretarios hablaba , goenji no prestaba atencion pues solo miraba su telefono celular pensando en aquella llamada y en haruna

secretario : el concepto para honrar el aniversario numero 25 de la apertura de la tienda departamental ... - intentaba captar la atencion de goenji y todos lo miraban extraños - el concepto es un evento de sorteo , - endo veia extrañado a su jefe - el primero es un viaje romantico de 4 dias y 3 noches con el romantico OSKA - goenji no presto atencion a ninguna frase de lo que habia dicho el secretario de su tio , todos guardaron silencio mirando de reojo a goenji y esperando una respuesta de este que andaba mas elevado que un globo - el destino podria ser la playa de la isla de oquinawa - goenji seguia como un idiota mirando su telefono ilusionado y desconcentrado , entonces endo llamo su atencion

endo: presidente...

goenji: -aun mirando su telefono - ¿que? - mira a endo - ¿uhh? -vio a todos los de la junta y volvio a su postura , tomo el portafolio lo miro un segundo - ¿y este es el mejor plan ? ¿estan seguros? - todos se miraban

endo: -se acerco y le dijo en voz baja -¿ha escuchado todo? - goenji lo miro dudoso

goenji: supongo que es la mejor solucion entonces , continuen con ello - dijo sin saber cual era el plan de todos - endo lo miro preocupado y extrañado mas no era el unico todos estaban igual - todos pueden retirarse menos el director choi - se dirigió al secretario de su tio - director choi quédese.. -dijo tranquilo esperando a que todos se fuesen , cuando ya todos se retiraron el secretario estaba nervioso , goenji le hablo tranquilo

goenji: ummm. me gustaria que nuestra tienda departamental sea usada , como sitio patrocinador , para filmar una pelicula o un drama

secretario choi: -impresionado-¿que? (O_O) - en la otra ocasión que nos reunimos ...

goenji: - lo interrumpe - me dijo que odiaba mucho ese tipo de cosas , por eso es que antes, inicie mi declaracion con "ummm" para notar mi timidez ¿lo noto?

scretario choi: -muy nervioso - lo senti , dentro de mis huesos - mentía para no quedar mal frente al "presidente goenji"

**goenji:**-sonriendo ,asiente- eso es bueno ,- frunce el ceño - pero no del tipo donde dicen "estas aquí en mi corazón y lloran por todas partes - se ponia la mano en su pecho en símbolo de corazón y luego se la quita - ya sabes , de la clase de accion que llevan espadas y vuelan - el director choi lo miraba extrañado tratando de entenderlo - estaba pensando patrocinar algo como esa clase de accion que requiera una gran cantidad de trucos

**secretario choi:** - impresionado- ¿que? (O_O)

luego de eso goenji salio directo a la escuela de accion vestido como siempre con su ridiculo trage azul de lentejuelas , para ver a haruna , esta vez se fue en su convertible rojo (si tiene dos convertibles ) y en cuanto llego vio que haruna estaba subida en una miniban , iban saliendo de alli , goenji miro extrañado , dio la vuelta y la siguio , en menos de nada estaban en una especie de museo haciendole homenaje a un hombre que al parecer fue el mejor doble de peliculas de toda la historia haruna empezo a hablarle a su grupo , del que estaba encargada , todos iban vestidos de negro , menos goenji , quien se habia subido al segundo piso para escuchar las palabras de haruna hacia sus estudiantes , ya que tampoco queria llamar la atencion alli

**haruna:** -junto a todos sus estudiante y muy seria - la persona frente a ustedes es ji jun hyeon quien murio durante el rodaje en 2007 , fue un maestro para todos ustedes , como deben saber aquí no estamos para volvernos ricos y famosos , apesar de nuestros dobles mas veteranos pueden darle el "conocimiento" ellos no pueden darles dinero u honor -goenji escuchaba muy serio sus palabras y muy atento - algunas personas pueden llamarnos extras - goenji volteo a verla , con sus ojos brillantes - otros pueden llamarnos dobles , pero no importando lo que ellos digan , nosotros somos actores de acción - goenji asentia para si mismo - ese unico y simple orgullo es .. la unica cosa que tenemos ...podemos convertirnos en incapacitados o incluso morir.. , si no estan completamente seguros que este el camino para ustedes ... pueden retirarse de inmediato, esta es... una platica sincera- a goenji le dio cierto orgullo de escuchar a haruna y solo se quedo viendola algo impresionado mas no lo demostraba - despues de pensar que los iba a regañar , ¿tienen miedo?

**todos:** -al mismo tiempo- no señora

**haruna:** enronces levanten sus cabeza - todos levantan la cabeza aliviados - despues , de que estas palabras de alguien mas , experimentado enterradas en su corazon - dijo sonriendo y con orgullo , entonces,,, para la siguiente actividad , deberan mostrar cuanto espiritu poseen . Eso es todo

despues de aquellas palabras , todos se fueron a jugar un partido de futbol , con una red de tenis en medio

todos jugaban felices en la chancha , la peli-azul sonreia , y pateaba el balon , en un intento marco gol , todos sonreian y jugaban pero tanta dicha no duro mucho , uno de los jugadors boto el balon fuera de la cancha y se quedaron viendo a alguien que lo detuvo con su pie , haruna en cuanto pudo reconocerlo borro su sonrisa de inmediato

**haruna:** "_que demonios, entonces si se atrevio a venir ¿pero como supo en donde estamos? - _vio a goenji con las manos en su bolsillo y traje ridiculo con el que lo conocio , goenji en cuanto la vio , dio una leve sonrisa de agrado hacia ella , mientras que haruna lo miraba como a un insecto , todos estaban callado , haruna sintio que era incomodo y le hablo a uno de sus estudiantes

**haruna:** ve por el balon

**estudiante:** si, señora - se dirige a goenji- ¡PORFAVOR DAME EL BALON !-goenji intento subir el balon con sus pies pero en un intento tropeso y casi cae , todos empezaron a reir , haruna se va riendo hacia atras , y goenji muy serio vuelve a tomar el balon y esta vez pateo bien y fuerte , desgraciadamente el balon se dirigia hacia haruna y la golpeo en la cabeza , ella quedo con la boca abierta de haber sentido ese golpe , todos fueron a socorrerla para ver si estaba bien , ella volteo la cabeza enfuerecida aun con la mano en ella , goenji al ver que la golpeo tambien se preocupo y quedo con la misma cara de impresion que ella

**goenji**: -sacando excusas baratas - ¿porque pone su cabeza en la trayectoria del balon? ¿tambien tiene esa clase de tecnicas? -haruna da un suspiro de enojo como cuando un caballo suspira

**todos** : -renegando- ese chico enverdad...

**haruna:** -enfurecida tomo el balon y se fue directo hacia el aun muy seria , goenji estaba un poco asustado , y no sabia que hacer solo , se ajusto la cremayera de su chaqueta azul y bajo la mirada , haruna llego hasta el frente a frente muy seria - ¡firme! -dijo mandandole

**goenji:** -subio su mirada como un niño regañado- ¿que?

**haruna:** -aun seria- ¡firme!

**goenji:**-empezo a reir y levanto sus manos y las choco con su cintura - ¿esta bien asi? -dijo aun riendose

**haruna:** -enojada- ¿no vas a hacerlo bien?

**goenji**: -devolviendole la jugada- ¿no lo haras apropiadamente? -enojado ya -¿COMO PUEDO ESTAR MAS FIRME APROPIADAMENTE? -haruna le lanzo el balon con fuerza haciendo que rebotara sobre el y se fuera lejos , la verdad la chica estaba muy enfurecida -¡OYE ¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?! -dijo enojado

**haruna:** -aun mas enojada- ¿si vas a lanzarlo deberías decirme? si tienes demasiada habilidad para patear el balón detrás de mi cabeza - dijo enfurecida - debes ser muy bueno pateando el balón - acercándose a el - seguro que ganas -dijo retándolo y el estaba mas nervioso que nunca - si no , entonces porque no te vas a casa sano y salvo - dijo ahora intimidandolo , goenji trago saliva

**goenji:** -saco fuerzas y muy serio le dijo - ¿que?¿ganar que? , ni siquiera jugué voleibol en el ejercito

**haruna:** -intimidandolo- si no quieres ser un jugador ...¿prefieres ser el balón?

goenji: Bien. Despues no puedes decir algo acerca de tener una contusión o un rasguño -dijo amenazándola también - no voy a hacerlo facil solo poruqe eres una mujer

empezo el partido , y en todas las patadas que iban hacia goenji , el las esquivaba , en incluso las cojia con la mano

todos: ¿eres un idiota? esto es voleibol -pie

goenji: -refunfuñando- el servicio fue malo , el servicio

volvieron al juego y goenji seguia en las mismas , y en un mal paso se abrio de pirnas accidentalmente , todos se vurlaron de el incluida haruna que solo reira y reia al ver lo ridiculo que era , en todo el tiempo fallaba y en cuanto le pasaban el balon , lo dejaba ir y sacaba excusas baratas , en algunos golpes le daban en la cara y se enojaba , en un segundo ya todos estaban hartos y se detuvieron

goenji:-regañandolos- ¿porque soy el unico corriendo? cuando venga el balon todos deben estar activamente yendo por el -dijo haciendo circulos con sus manos

haruna: -llamndo su atencion ya que estaba en el equipo contrario - ¿pateas el balon con tu boca ? - goenji al escuchar eso se puso furioso y se ajusto su chaqueta ya decidido a jugar serio

haruna: vamos a comnezar - viendo a goenji fijamente y muy seria , y pateo el balon directo a el , en ese momento el celular de goenji sono

goenji: ¿hola? -se movio de ese lugar y el balon golpeo a uno de sus compañeros que estaba tras el

todos: OH DIOS MIO ¿ESTAS BIEN? -decian todos preocupados mientras goenji apenas se fijaba en la situacion -ESTAS SANGRANDO POR LA NARIZ -goenji colgo enseguida y miro a haruna con impresion y culpandola

haruna: ¿estas bien? -le grito al chico herido

goenji: -reprochandole - ¿esto esta bien? ¿esto? -le señalaba al muchacho que sangraba por su nariz , se acerco al muchacho y le hablo al oido - demandala . Tienes que demandar por algo como esto -hablo mas fuerte mirando a haruna - ¿es eso un arma o un balón? es una pelota de ataque -le decia al muchacho insitandolo a tomar venganza en contra de haruna - esa mujer lo hizo a propósito -haruna lo fulmino con la mirada

ya en la escuela de accion todos estaban formados

haruna:-frente a todos - para terminar haremos cien sentadillas y cien planchas , si alguien esta fingiendo le daré con el balón

goenji: -molestando a haruna -ya escucharon ... del balon asesino ... demandenla

haruna:-fulmino con la mirada a goenji , logrando que este tomara su posicion de nuevo - les recomiendo que mantengan la vista sobre chispitas -vurlandose de su traje de nuevo - que trabaje , si no sufriran por sus errores - despues de decir esto se fue de alli quien sabe a donde

todos: mas vale que no nos metas en problemas chispitas

goenji: ahhh se refieren por mi ropa - estaba apunto de mostrarles la etiqueta , cuando todos empezron a hacer sus ejercicios sin prestarle atencion - ESPEREN , -hizo que todos se detuvieran - caballeros , yo no se lo que ustedes beban -saca la cartera de su bolsillo - pero van a beber licores que jamas imaginaron - todos hicieron caso a goenji , ya que les gusto la idea del licor caro que les daria ,

luego de eso haruna iba bajando la escalera con el cabello mojado y sacudiendolo con su mano y en la bajada se detuvo rapidamente al ver a goenji ahi parado con los brazos cruzados estorvando el paso

haruna: -refunfuñando- ¿PORQUE ESTAS AQUI? aajjj les dije que te vigilaran - sigue bajando las escaleras y goenji pone su pirna de por medio estorbandole el paso

goenji:- viendole el cabello - veo que estas mojada ¿porque te lavaste el cabello?

haruna: -amenazante- ¡muevete! -le ordeno

goenji: es extraño , en realidad solo tenias que lavarte el rostro shhh se me ocurre que tal vez quieras parecer mas seductora con el cabello húmedo

haruna: -muy seria - firmes

goenji :-se sujeta su pierna asustado -no me golpees de nuevo

haruna , le mira su otra pirna y la patea fuerte haciendo que el caiga y marchandose de ahi sin prestarle atencion

goenji: auuu, ¿que pasa contigo ? -dice casi llorando del dolor y la sigue hasta el gimnacio de la escuela de accion

haruna: -se da cuenta de que no hay nadie - ¿que? ¿donde estan todos? -dijo enojada y seria

goenji: -aun brincando y sujetandose su pierna - se fueron , yo les dije -se reincorpora de nuevo - que necesitamos pasar mas tiempo solos

haruna: -lo ve fijamente y enojada- ¿perdiste la razon?

goenji: me eh sentido raro

haruna: ¿entonces que haces aqui? debes ir al doctor a que te revisen el cerebro

goenji: tu eres la razon -dijo señalandola - ahora estoy pensando que seguramente me vas a empezar a perseguir llevando el cabello humedo -haruna lo fulminaba con la mirada

haruna: -extrañada y enojada-¿que dices?

goenji: nada olvidalo , solo dejame averiguar si realmente hay algo malo en mi , tengo que estar seguro

haruna: enverdad estas loco?

goenji: intento no estarlo -dijo refunfuñando - mira solo quiero hacerte dos preguntas , por favor responde con sinceridad ¿si? -haruna da un leve suspiro de aceptacion - ¿fuiste ... a la universidad? ¿en inazuma? ¿en otro lugar? - haruna se queda callada - ya se , tal vez ¿en america? -haruna se rie volteando la cara

haruna: -vuelve a mirarlo- ¿cual es tu segunda pregunta -dice sin algun tipo de importancia

goenji: ¿existe por casualidad , alguien que yo conosca , tal vez de tu familia , tus abuelos ?¿podria ser que haya una compañia , que lleve el nombre de tu familia ? -haruna se rie ironicamente - debe haber un sitio de gran importancia , un museo de arte una universidad talvez una fundacion -haruna solto una carcajada - o una caridad

haruna: -levanto la mirada muy seria y amenazante - espero que tengas seguro medico

goenji: ¿que?

en ese momento haruna lo tomo del brazo poniendolo sobre su hombro y aplicando una llave de yudo que eh hizo caer en el sulo , golpeandose el trasero y sobandose con gran dolor

goenji: AHHHHHHHH- sobandose su espalda - se vuelve a poner de pie y haruna vuelve a aplicarle la llave anterior haciendo que sufra de dolor

haruna:-fulminandolo con la mirada- deja de molestrame , ya me estoy enfadando

goenji vuelve a reincorporarse , y haruna iba a volverle a aplicar la llave de nuevo pero esta vez el no la dejo , la arrojo al suelo , y se monto sobre ella sujetandola de manos para dejarla inmovil , la peli-azul intentaba safarse con todas sus fuerzas hasta que no pudo

haruna: -amenazante- sueltame...

goenji:-muy calmado- ¿para que me arrojes de nuevo? ... -ella perdia la paciencia - solo quiero que me digas el nombre de tus padres

haruna: -frustrada - ¿para que quieres saberlo? -sube su cabeza - sueltame o te asesino - dijo amenazandolo - te lo advierto

goenji:-sonrie- vaya... ¿ acaso crees que no te puedo derrotar? . por cierto no me has dejado explicartelo y voy a aprovechar la oportunidad - se señala rapido y vuelve a sujetarla - esta ropa ... es muy costosa

haruna: eres un maldito loco ...

en ese momento una persona entro corriendo

¿?:-corriendo y lloriqueando- haruna, esa estupida chica de la otra vez -ve a haruna en la pisicion en la que estaba con goenji- ajjjjj (O_O)

ambos miraron a la chica y haruna reacciono tirando con fuerza a goenji y reincorporandose para atender a su amiga

haruna: -disimulando que no paso nada- ¿que haces aqui? aki

aki: oh,, -mirando aun extrañada - no contestabas asi que ... ¿oye haras una pelicula ... romantica? -dijo dudosa

haruna: -exaltada- no ¿porque? ¿de que hablas antes ?-cambio el tema

aki: oh ... -recordo lo anterior - ah recuerdas a esa chica que parece un pepino que peleo con nosotras en el salón ? llamo directamente al jefe y me despidieron

haruna: -impresionada y furiosa - ¡¿QUE?! ¿LA MALDITA HIZO ESO?

AKI: -casi llorando - si , mi espejo se rompio sta mañana - tiro la caja con las cosas de su ex-trabajo furiosa - ahhhh... este mundo es asqueroso -oenji la miraba extraño - se que un sitio V.I.P es muy importante -goenji miro la targeta del uniforme de la chica dandose cuenta de que era empleada de su compañia - pero nisiquiera me dejaron explicarlo , nisiquiera pude decir mi version de lo que paooo ...ahhhhhh -dijo ya casi botando lagrimas - ¿no crees que ese presidente es un completo cretino? -goenji abrio los ojos ante aquel comentario

haruna: -muy triste - debieron escucharte ... fue mi culpa

aki:no fue tu culpa , fue de ella , pero voy a cobrar venganza , escribire en el sitio web y dire que el presidente es gay es lo que hare

goenji abrio los ojos aun mas al escuchar a aki

goenji: -irritado- ¿que es gay?

aki: se nota en sus modales , y no le gustan las mujeres -dijo dirigiéndose a el - ¿y tu quien ers

goenji: ahh yo -lo interrumpe haruna

haruna: no querras saberlo -dijo refunfuñando - voy a cerrar aqui , pide un taxi , iremos alla

aki: ¿a donde?

haruna:-enojada- ¿crei que eras amiga de su secretario personal? vamoe a pedirle que te permita explicarle a su jefe - despues de esto se fue de alli dejando a aki sola con goenji

aki: olvidalo , yo lo intente no servirá de nada - le grito a haruna pero esta no escucho

goenji: - da dos pasos hacia ella - si que lo olvide , es mejor - aki voltea a verlo extrañada

aki: ¿y tu que? ¿estas tirando gasolina a una caa en llamas?

goenji: ah estaba a mitad de mi presentacion , , soy la persona que insendio la casa

aki: ¿que? -dijo extrañada

goenji: soy el pedazo de mierda del que estabas hablando , del centro comercial que te , despidio

aki: jajajaj si como no -rio ironica- asi que eres el presidente de nuestro cen... -paro en seco y lo miro detalladamente y empezo a hablar nerviosa - el...si ...el es el si , reconosco esa ropa increiblemente costosa ...-dijo cortando la voz nerviosa y casi tartamuda empezo a llorar tapandose la boca con ambas manos de la impresion

goenji la vio llorar pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ella si reconocia que su ropa era costosa sonrio y la saco afuera para charlar con ella

goenji: ¿reconoces que actuaste mal al no apegarte a nuestras restricciones?

aki: -avergonzada - claro, si señor

goenji: bien, no se quien sera tu amiga , pero porfavor , no quiero que sepa quien soy , por ahora dejemos las cosas asi

aki: -curiosa- ¿porque?

goenji: oye , que no , ¿no vas al cine? asi se hacen las cosas ¿entiendes?

aki: -comprendiendo -ahh , ya entiendo , pero ... en las películas acabaría muerta o reinstalada en mi puesto

goenji: -sonrie- reinstalarte seria mas economico

aki: -riendo -es usted muy logico

goenji:-aun sonriente - pero, te va acostar algo -aki dejo de sonreir

aki: ahh?

goenji: dijiste que era un cretino y ademas dijiste que era gay frente a tu amiga

aki: -nerviosa -ahh lo ,lo siento , esuqe perdi la razon , pero le juro que voy a correjir eso , lograre que aparesca como alguien de la realeza , discreto y muy guapo ¿le gustaria?

goenji: -sonriendo-¿y que idiota fue el que te despidio?

aki: -riendose -jajaja sue usted , perdon -se disculpo

goenji: quisiera invitarles una copa , ¿podrias arreglarlo ?

aki: -dio una cara de impresion - uhhh por supuesto , considerelo echo pero... ¿porque quiere ser amable con haruna?

goenji:-serio- no tengo que ser amable con nadie

aki: ahhh claro , pero yo no me referia a eso - sonrie al igual que el

en ese momento llego haruna

haruna: llamaste al taxi a que hora vendra -decia agotada mientras paraba de correr

aki: haruna -se dirije a ella -ya no hace falta ¿que crees? acabo de ser reinstalada

haruna: -extrañada- ¿como es eso? nisiquiera te has movido de aqui

aki: -nerviosa y balbuceando - ¿a no? no era necesario se comunnnnniiiicaron con migo .por telefono - reia nerviosa - y sobre lo que dije de mi jefe que era gay tengo que decirte la verdad , no es cierto - goenji sonreia a sus espaldas - el esta loco por las mujers -goenji asentia sonriente - todas las mujeres

goenji: -borro su sonrisa - ahh , bueno , tal vez no esta loco por toooodas las mujeres

aki: -sonrie nerviosa -ah no claro que no , , le gustan todas - negaba con la cabeza

haruna: -extrañada y preocupada- ¿de que rayos hablas ? ¿porque estas balbuceando? -mira a goenji sin importancia - novato , ya vete

aki: -exaltada- debes estar loca - golpeandola en su brazo - no le hables asi

haruna: jaa , te vez alterada ¿pero no te gustaria , hablar con el secretario?

aki: -nerviosa y alterada - ya te dije que recupere mi empleo -decia sonriendo tambien - vamos a tomar un trago ¿si? yo invito

goenji: oye , ¿yo dispongo de algun tiempo?

haruna: -seria- ¿y quien te esta invitando?

aki: haaaayyy no solo iremos a beber , no seas asi , nos puede llevar en auto , uhhh tratalo con cariño -le replicaba , voltando a ver a goenji quien hizo un gesto de vamonos y sonriente - ya vamonos ¿ quieres?

haruna dio un refunfuño de desagrado , y al final fueron a un restaurante de baja clase , haruna y aki pidieron , carne y piel de cerdo , mientras se freia , ambas comian y goenji miraba con desagrado la comida

aki:- comiendo - ¿porque no bebe? ¿no va a comer? -decia muy dulce la peli-verde

goenji: -con mala cara - saben , el cerdo es combustible , tiene mucha carne , no entiendo ¿ porque solo se están comiendo la piel ?

aki: ¿no lo ha probado? es delicioso - coje una cuchara , y agarro intestinos -pruebe unas tripitas - poniendolas a freir

goenji: -con cara de horror - ¿tripa? ¿son ... intestinos? pero que asqueroso ... -dijo en voz baja esto ultimo

despues de ir al restaurante , goenji fue a dejar a haruna y aki a su casa , haruna iba en el asiento de enfrente y haruna se fue atras , en cuanto llegaron , pararon en una espiecie de terraza , las chicas se bajaron y agoenji se le hizo extraño el lugar en el que vivian , era un apartamento de esos pequeños , pero estaba en completas ruinas , eso hizo que pusiera una cara de tristeza

haruna: -muy seria -mas vale que te presentes mañana , a tiempo

aki:- nerviosa por como le hablaba la empujo y ella se dispuso a irse a su casa - ajj lo siento , disculpe

goenji: - aun triste - dime ¿aqui viven ?

aki: si , desde hace... cuatro años

goenji: -volteo a verla impresionado - ¿cuatro años? - cierra los ojos con cierto dolor - oye ¿solo están pagando renta o pagan algún crédito?

aki: ahh -sonrie- pagamos renta 300 entre las dos -borra su sonrisa - asi que gracias por reinstalarme necesito el dinero -da una reverencia de agradecimiento

goenji: -asiente y da una falsa sonrisa -seguro , adios -se despide reverenciandose tambien

aki: -hace lo mismo sonriente - cuidese mucho - y se va muy contenta adentro

el se queda viendo el lugar en el que viven , con su rostro entristecido

goenji: -suspira- ahh, estas loco shuya goenji , loco

despues de eso fue a casa de su primo fubuki , quien estaba dormido en el sofa con las pantuflas puestas y una pie sobre el espaldar del sofa , goenji con su pie empezo a moverlo para despertarlo

goenji: despierta , ¡DESPIERTA!

fubuki: -refunfuño despertandose -hay , ¿que quieres? -dijo con desagrado

goenji: ¿por casualidad?

fubuki: -fubuki se sienta rapidamente mirandolo extrañado- ¿que pasa?

goenji: ¿alguna vez has salido con alguien que pague renta?

fubuki: -extrañado- ¿que? ¿solo por eso viniste a despertarme?

goenji: ¿lo has echo?

fubuki: ahhh , por supuesto ¿y a ti que te importa? -dijo serio

goenji: -impresionado - ¿enserio?

fubuki: esa modelo , park ... como se llame ocupaba un penhaus , y la locutora rentaba un lof , no recuerdo , cuanto pagaba , creo que 3.000 al mes

genji: no - reprochaba - alguien que pague 300 compartidos

fubuki: ahhhh , 300 diarios , ¿como una habitacion de lujo de un hotel?

goenji: -reprochando - no , en ningun hotel

fubuki: -ya algo enojado - hay , entonces que? de que se trata?

goenji: ya sabes , esos sitios plagados de moscas , que parecen national geographig todas esas casas pobres , hay ese tipo de casa en el fondo , con moscas y niños pobres

fubuki: -entendiendo -ahhhh , en otro pais

goenji: -irritado- hay dios ¡NO! - se calma - mejor .. olvidalo - fubuki se asusuto ante esa reaccion , goenji se dispuso a irse

fubuki: espera -goenji se detine - ¿estas saliendo... con fuyuka kudo?

goenji: -volta a verlo impresionado - ¿ella tambien paga renta?

**al dia siguiente ...**

****haruna: -muy feliz sentandose - ¿lo dice encerio?

hiroto: -sonriendo- ¿estas feliz?

haruna:-sonriendo -si

hiroto: -levantándose al igual que haruna -esa chica fuyuka entro en razón , y quiere ofrecerte una disculpa - toma un libreto de su escritorio y se lo entrega a haruna - aceptala aunque no sea sincera

haruna: -sonriendo -por supuesto , lo hare si ningun problema -dijo abrazando el libreto

**en la empresa de goenji... **

haruna se encontraba en el segundo piso ya que ahi se filmaria parte de la pelicula , y presiso llega fuyuppe junto a ella

fuyuka: -sonrindo sinica - le dije al director que no haceptaria otra doble que no fuera tu ¿no lo agradeces?

haruna: -asintiendo muy fresca -si

fuyuka: -presumiendo- soy muy amable para ser tan bonita ¿no te parece?

haruna: -dudando -ahhh , si claro -dijo confusa

fuyuka. entonces , contestame lo que te voy a preguntar ahora ¿tu conoces a goenji shuya?

haruna: -extrañada- no tengo idea quien es goenji shuya

fuyuka: ¿no lo conoces?

haruna: ¿deberia conocerlo?

fuyuka:- sonriendo - entonces , olvidalo , bien que tengas un buen dia - señalando el balcon del otro lado - vas a arrojarte desde ahi , y nuestro director no quiere que se usen cables -dijo sonriendo malvada - ten cuidado no te vayas a lastimar , adiosito - se va arrogane de alli dejando a haruna un tanto preocupada

en cuanto la escena comenzo haruna se puso en u pocicion y salto del lugar cayendo en un enorme colchon negro , logrando lastimarse su brazo herido , el director le criticaba que debia caer con los brazos en forma de aterrzaje , mientras ella se disculpaba , fuyuka disfrutaba ver como la chica era regañada , y como se lastimaba , una , dos , tres veces , fallaba al intento , el director la regañaba y la gritaba y ella solo se disculpaba

director: ¿SABES LO DIFICIL QUE FUE CONSEGUIR PARA FILMAR AQUI? ¿CREES QUE CUALQUIERA TIENE ESTE ESCENARIO ? -le gritaba mientras ella se sujetaba el brazo de dolor - SI NO VAS A PODER ¿PORQUE NO MEJOR ME LO DICES DE UNA VEZ?

haruna: -agonizando de dolor -lo siento , lo hare de nuevo , se baja del colchon gigante

en esas llego un hombre a hablarle al director

señor . s.i: señor director quiero decirle que no hay problema por el tiempo

director: -impresionado- ¿encerio?

señor,s.i: si señor

director: -sonriendo -vaya eso suena bien

señor...: la orden vino , del presidente del consorcio , dijo que vendra a verlo

haruna estaba adolorida y escucho aquellas palabras

señor...: -señalando hacia atras - ahi viene - todos voltearon a mirar al hombre que venia a ver al director

y por la entrada se pudo apreciar a un joven , alto , guapo , cabellos rubios en punta , con exelente forma vestido fomal de negro caminando entre la gente que daba paso , y que hablaba en murmuros lo impresionante que era ver a un joven de 20 años ser el presidente de tan importante compañia

haruna en cuanto lo vio no podia creerlo , era el cretino , del dia anterior , ese chico , que no la deja en paz , tenia los ojos como platos al verlo acercarse a ella y el solo la miraba a ella fijamente solo a ella , se iba acercando a esa joven que lo volvia loco en sus pensamientos , paso junto a todos , el director , fuyuka que lo saludo , y el la ignoro por estar fijado solo en ella , esa peli-axul - de ojos claros , cabellos lasgos hasta su espalda , en cuanto iba llegando a ella solo a unos psos el director , llego corriendo y la empujo a un lado para hablar con goenji quien se dio cuenta de aquella reaccion

director: -reverenciandose- señor presidente , es todo un honor

goenji: -serio- veia su trabajo y me enfade , tuve que venir personalmente

director: -nervioso - ahh todo esto es muy normal para nosotros jajaj de cualquier modo estoy muy agradecido de que nos permitiera hacer uso de sus instalaciones

haruna estaba un poco apenada apenas si volteaba a ver a goenji

goenji: -sonriendo arrogante- le dire algo y que quede muy claro -tomo de la mano a haruna dejandola impresionada - deje de gritarle a la señorita haruna otonashi - el director , haruna y los presentes quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos , goenji serio - vi como la empujo , no vuelva a hacerlo -dijo enojado - para mi , ella es toda una estrella , de echo , soy su gran admirador , -esas palabras impresionaron aun mas a haruna dejandola nerviosa , goenji volteo a verla dedicandole una hermosa sonrisa que a todos dejo con la boca abierta menos a la peli-azul ...

* * *

_bueno aqui esta el capitulo tan esperado , uff vaya que si me costo escribirlo eh _

_¿criticas? ¿felicitaciones? _

_algun comentario , de mejoramiento en fin espero le haya gustado , tardare mas escribieno el otro , porque los hare mucho mas largooooossss _

_bno me despido con besos y abrazos chaitooooooooo _


	9. Chapter 9

**mis queridas lectoras me disculparan pero eh decidido no continuar el fic por un tiempo por razones del corazon (rompimiento amoroso) **

**y no me siento bien disculpenmen por favor prometo volver lo mas pronto que pueda a publicar mis fics pero esque ahora me siento muy mal y deprimida , ojala lo entiendan pero no dejare de entrar a fanfiction eso tenganlo por seguro que entrare para leer sus fics **

**espero no haberlas molestado mucho por mi estado ...**

**puedo recibir opiniones de lo que quieran que pase en los fics **

**y los tendre en cuenta **

**gracias por su atencion **

**VOLVERE LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA A ESCRIBIR **


	10. el comienzo de sentimientos extraños

**_bueno mis queridas lectoras sin mas retrasos aquí esta el siguiente capitulo , lo se tarde mucho pero entiendan que los hago laaarrgoooss y tardo días enteros escribiéndolo , muchas gracias por sus comentario tan bonitos que me hacen querer seguir escribiendo esta historia , apesar de mi situacion sentimental su apoyo me hizo recapacitar para seguir escribiendolo , bueno ya no los molesto mas lean el siguiente capi _**

* * *

**inazuma eleven no me pretenece , peretenece a level 5 blablablabla ...**

**que desgracia... **

_**el comienzo de sentimientos extraños...**_

goenji: -sonriendo arrogante- le dire algo y que quede muy claro -tomo de la mano a haruna dejandola impresionada - deje de gritarle a la señorita haruna otonashi - el director , haruna y los presentes quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos , goenji serio - vi como la empujo , no vuelva a hacerlo -dijo enojado - para mi , ella es toda una estrella , de echo , soy su gran admirador , -esas palabras impresionaron aun mas a haruna dejandola nerviosa , goenji volteo a verla dedicandole una hermosa sonrisa que a todos dejo con la boca abierta menos a la peli-azul ...

goenji: -aun tomado de la mano con haruna - los invitare a cenar ¿si les parece correcto?

director: -nervioso - ¿a cenar? ahh si claro desde luego , claro que nos parece bien , sera un honor - gritandole a los demas -¡YA ESCUCHARON A CENAR !

goenji le sonrio de nuevo a haruna quien aun seguia igual de impresionada

ya todos en el restaurante lujoso del centro comercial de goenji , estaban cenando , todas las mesas estaban llenas , haruna cenaba con sus compañeros , fuyuka y el director estaban en otra , en esas goenji le hablo a todos

goenji: espero que la comida sea de su agrado , muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación , ahora porfavor sigan disfrutando su comida - va y toma de la mano a haruna quien no tocaba su comida aun eh hizo que se levantara de ahi - pero a ella me la llevare de esta mesa , haruna cena conmigo , iremos al noveno piso

todos: uhhhhhh

en esas se la empezo a llevar a la fuerza de ahi

haruna: -viendo como todos los miraban - oye espera - fue inutil ya que el se la llevo aun asi

fuyuka: - hablando mal de goenji y haruna - tiene un gusto formidable , le gustan las mujeres vulgares

kazemaru:-escucho ese comentario ya que estaba detrás de ella - que raro que no le gustes tu , porque comparado con ella , tu eres mas vulgar

fuyuka:-molesta- estupidoo...

**mientras en el noveno piso...**

haruna y goenji entraron a la habitacion en donde habia una enorme mesa , con gran variedad de comida , muuuucha comida , haruna se asombro al ver eso , pero no era un asombro de felicidad mas bien estaba extrañada , una mesa elegante , con velas , como una cena romántica con solo dos asientos

goenji: no supe que te gustaba y tu amiga del bar sujirio cantidad mas que calidad - haruna bajaba la mirada al escucharlo - siéntate

haruna camino hasta su silla , y goenji quiso correrla como todo caballero pero haruna al sentarse creyó que la iba dejar caer por lo que reacciono asustada y a la defensiva

goenji: -extrañado- solo iba a colocarte la silla

haruna: -se calma- estoy bien , haz eso para otra chica , - y se sentó haciendo que soltara la silla

goenji: -no podia comprender su actitud , asi que se fue a su asiento - ¿nunca te habían tratado de este modo? -haruna da un leve suspiro

haruna:-ve las velas que estaban sobre la mesa- no voy a rezar asi que - tomo una cuchara y apago las velas , luego volvió a sentarse

goenji: -asombrado - las velas son basicas para la cena -dijo tranquilo

haruna: -enojada- lo basico para mi son tres cervezas y fruta - goenji tomo los fosforos - ¿porque no me dijiste?

goenji: ¿que cosa?

haruna: como que que?

GOENJI: -encendiendo las velas- ahh que era el dueño de la empresa , si lo dije , fue de otro modo , te dije que no debias tratarme mal , supongo que te sorprendes de que no sea un donadie , -vuelve y se sienta- ahora lusco diferente para ti , talvez me encuentres mas apuesto y mas alto -haruna lo miraba mal -ahh y quizas te averguenses de haberte burlado de mi ropa deportiva - haruna asiente tranquila

goenji: - la ve fijo- que raro , lo aceptas tan rápido que me haces sentir mal - haruna arqueo una ceja

haruna: se que te gusta verme enfadada así que no me voy a enfadar -goenji no podía entenderla -nunca vuelvas a hacer esto , y tampoco vayas a nuestra escuela , es un lugar de trabajo , no es tu patio de juegos niñito - en ese instante se levanto y se fue de allí dejando a goenji desconcertado y algo ofendido cuando haruna llego al primer piso vio que nadie se encontraba allí asi que se sento en una mesa y la mesera fue a atenderla

mesera : -muy amable -disculpe señorita podria sentarse en otra mesa

haruna:-cortes mente- yo venia con ellos traigame un tazon de arroz

de repente se oyo la voz de goenji enfadado

goenji: -enojado - NO LE SIRVA

haruna:- muy firme- sirvamelo por favor

goenji: -con la voz muy seria y firme - dejenos solos puede volver a su trabajo

la mesera se inclino y se fue

haruna de ignorante tomo un tazon de arroz y tomo los palillos para comerlo , goenji enfadado se los quito y los arrojo

goenji: -enojado - ¿que estas haciendo? no entiendo tu forma de actuar- puso su voz mas firme y fuerte - ayudame a entenderte

haruna:- voltea a verlo a la cara - aqui me siento mas comoda

goenji: -confundido- ¿te molestaron las velas? ¿fue el vino? ¿colocar la silla?

haruna: -reprochando -todo - saco su cartera y saco unos billetes de ahi poniendolos fuerte sobre la mesa -esto todo lo que tengo 20 por el hospital y 20 por la cena yo se que cuesta mucho mas pero tampoco comi nada , no tenemos que ver uno con el otro -goenji la miaba muy cerio pero a la vez apasible y dudante , haruna se levanto de la mesa y dio tres pasos de ahi ya que goenji le detuvo

goenji: ¿que pasa contigo? -decia muy preocupado ,ofendido , dudoso y enojado - lo unico que queria era que dejaras de deci "lo siento" todo el tiempo

haruna recordo todo en la filmacion cuando se disculpaba a cada rato por sus errores y el director la gritaba como si fuere de su propiedad

haruna:- volteo a verlo muy seria- ¿que tiene de malo decir lo siento? podria decir lo siento 100 veces podria decirlo todo el dia , agradeciendo que puedo sentirlo , asi me gano la vida y ahora gracias a ti - tenia ganas de llorar y su voz temblaba - tendre que escuchar , "haruna otonashi tiene buenos contactos " - goenji se sentia mal al oir eso es como si le partieran el corazon - para mi era suficiente decir lo siento , pero ahora ¿cuanto mas , tendre que decirlo? -goenji y haruna aguantaban las ganas de llorar ya que a el tambien le dolia verla hablar asi - vives en un cuento de hadas ¿crees que todas las mesas del planeta tienen velas , vino y flores? yo no necesito a un inmaduro dueño de almacenes ni el trato que te hace feliz a ti , es mi ultima advertencia -dijo esta vez con voz firme -no quiero verte nunca mas -luego de decir esto se fue dejando a goenji bastante pensativo en todo lo que la chica dijo y algo deprimido , luego volteo a ver los billetes que la chica puso anteriormente sobre la mesa y dio un leve suspiro

luego haruna volvio al sitio de filmacion y paso coerriendo frente a todos diciendo lo siento hasta llegar frente a su amigo kazemaru

haruna: lo siento

kazemaru: vaya hora -dijo señalando su reloj de mano

despues unos hombres de la filmacion se dirigieron a ella diciendo -gracias por la cena - y otros decian -tiene buenos contactos gracias por todo

haruna sintio frustracion hasta que lelgo el director corriendo hacia ella

director:- muy amable y sonriente corriendo hacia ella -señorita haruna - detras de el estaba fuyuka muy molesta y envidiosa - jaja ¿porque llega tan pronto todavia no estamos instalados -dijo sinpatico y sonriente - jaja sabe que pensandolo bien , fuyuka kudo puede hacer esta escena que no es difícil

haruna: -muy preocupada- no señor director

fuyuka: -arrogante- no pienso hacer esa escena que horror -dijo levantando la voz -tengo miedo a las alturas

director:- reprochando-le- que mentirosa debi lanzarte hoy en la televisión - se dirige a haruna - ahh señorita haruna venga a monitoriar conmigo por favor -le guiña el ojo -hay la consentida jajaa - se porto de una manera muy simpatica con haruna como si fuese su mejor amiga y luego se fue a su lugar

fuyuka: -enfadada y ofendida - ahhh no puedo creer esto ¿dime que pasa contigo? cuando te pregunte sobre su relación dijiste que no conocias a shuuya

haruna: -muy preocupada- ajj no lo conocía por nombre

fuyupe: -dio una risa de ironia -ajj ¿te estas burlando de mi? -dijo con voz enojada - te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿como conociste a shuya goenji? -haruna se quedo callada - RESPONDEME ¿que tipo de relación tienen ustedes dos?

haruna: -ya muy cansada de ella se puso seria -jaa ¿porque me levantas las voz? - aun mas enojada y retándola - ¿y que vas a hacer si tenemos una relación? y pensándolo bien ¿porque tengo que responder

fuyuka: -indignada y preocupada - no - bajo la gurdia y se porto amable - no tienes que hacerlo -dijo de una forma tierna

haruna: -seria- jumm eso fue lo que pensé - luego se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a fuyuka muy enojada pero aun así quería saber que paso entre ellos así que la alcanzo

fuyuka: -muy amable- oye ,pero ¿ podrías decirme que fue lo que comiste ? ¿bocadillos ,carne? ¿pescado? ¿langosta? ¿pasta?

haruna: -se detuvo y le mando una mirada de "lárgate" intimidando a fuyuka dio un leve suspiro de estar harta y siguió caminando

fuyuka: -entre dientes -hay maldita vieja -dijo mirándola mal

**con hiroto...**

hiroto: -asombrado- ¿que?

kazemaru: que locura ¿no? "yo gano mucho dinero" es el presidente del comercial

hiroto: ¿presidente?

kazemaru: si estábamos filmando ahí , el director estaba maltratando a haruna y "yo gano mucho dinero" llego y dijo _"para mi ella es una gran estrella -_dijo kazemaru interpretando todo con señas y detalles completos (XD)

hiroto: -tenia fruncido el seño pero no enojado si no extrañado de ver como su amigo kazemaru actuaba y a la vez porque goenji habia defendido a haruna

kazemaru: esta realmente loco por ella , extendió el tiempo para filmar, nos invito a cenar a todos , y no estaba bromeando - hiroto se quedo igual y en ese instante llego haruna

haruna: -inclinándose- ya volví -dijo entrando a la oficina y acercándose a ambos muchachos hiroto continuo haciendo su trabajo

kazemaru: oye dime ¿no sabias que shuya goenji es el dueño del centro comercial? - haruna lo miraba como niña chiquita impresionada y miro a hiroto quien estaba mirando unos papeles en señal de que no le importaba - te ganaste la lotería , que suerte tienes ¿dejaras de ser actriz de acción?

haruna: -indignada y reprochando- ¿porque iba a hacer eso? el no tiene nada que ver conmigo - dio media vuelta y quiso salir pero su bolso se callo de lo dañado que estaba , kazemaru y hiroto voltearon a ver, hiroto se quedo pensando

kazemaru: oye comprate uno nuevo ¿cuanto puede costar? ¿porque no le pides al presidente goenji que te lo compre?

haruna: -con ganas de llorar- tu no por favor- decía rogando

kazemaru: lo vez hiroto hasta ayer no era así.

haruna: ya me tengo que ir -recogió su bolso y salio-

mientras eso hiroto se quedo mirándola

kazemaru :quieres sopa de tayarines voy preparándola?..

mas tarde hiroto fue a escalar rocas y no dejaba de pensar en que goenji le había mirado la cicatriz a haruna ,ese día el se encontraba en la azotea y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió hasta que goenji le subió el saco y se marcho...pensando en esto intento subir y por la rabia que tenia se soltó pero quedo colgando gracias a la soga..

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

fubuki estaba en una sección fotográfica con unas modelos..mirando las fotos

fubuki: uyyyyyy esta me gusta..- señalando la computadora

camarografo :si voy a tratar de oscurecerla un poco no crees?

fubuki: claroo resultara por que como veras yo brillo como la estrella que soy jajajaja

el camarografo mirándolo con cara de !el es un presumido!

fubuki: mmmmmm esta esta genial..

camarografo: oye ayer vi a la directora raimon natsumi

fubuki: quien?

camarografo: natsumi raimon ahora se dedica a los comerciales no lo sabias? -le pregunto y fubuki pensando en ella después de lo que paso -

camarografo: me comento que te vio ¿no has hablado con ella?-fubuki ignorando la pregunta

fubuki:¿ harás las tomas otra vez?

mas tarde fubuki se encontraba solo en su camerino pensando y pensando y timbro su celular contesto la llamada

fubuki: hola..

asistente:a hola pase por el centro comercial LOEL y creo que hay algo que deberías ver ..te mandare una fotografía... -colgó

fubuki: de que se trata?oye ¿hola? ¿hola?-colgo miro su celular y lo tiro al peinador diciendo -!que idiota!-arreglándose el cabello y de pronto sonó su celular y miro la foto la cual decía: GANA UN VIAJE ROMÁNTICO CON OSKA.- se incorporo espantado y a la vez impresionado y enojado -¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!

mientras goenji estaba en su masion en la sala escuchando música clásica y bastante pensativo con su típica pose , la pierna cruzada y su mano sosteniendo su cabeza con la mirada perdida mirando aquellos billetes que haruna había dejado sobre la mesa en aquel restaurante del centro comercial en esas llego corriendo fubuki muy enfadado bajando las escaleras y gritándolo

fubuki: ¡¿OYE QUE TE PASA?!¿SABES CUANTAS VECES TE EH LLAMADO? -dijo señalándolo

goenji: -sin mirarlo y con la vista aun perdida- no tengo idea , no traje mi teléfono

fubuki enojado cogió el control de el equipo de sonido y lo apago mientras goenji se quedo mirándolo muy serio pero a la vez apacible

goenji:-dio un suspiro rápido - ja ¿no sientes respeto por cho -pang? -toma el control y lo apunta al equipo de sonido - y te dices músico -dijo irónicamente

fubuki:-le arrebato el control remoto enfadado saco su teléfono y le mostró una fotografía - ¿QUE ES ESTO EH? DÍMELO ¿UNAS VACACIONES ROMÁNTICAS CON OSKA ? DE LAS QUE OSKA NO SABE NADA ?

goenji: -mira detalladamente la foto y dijo bastante tranquilo- mi administrador publico eso hace tres días

fubuki:-impresionado-tres días lleva ya?-

goenji:- irónicamente- eres popular una estrella hallyu , nuestros clientes han venido de todo el planeta , pensé que estaban en Taiwan

fubuki: el ..barrio turístico -rió irónicamente -jaa oye no pienso acceder a esto ¿entendiste?

goenji: - muy fresco como siempre con un plan B- eso ya lo suponía

fubuki:-gritando- ¡NO! ESCUCHA , QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO , DE NINGÚN MODO PIENSO HACER ESTO -dijo señalando con su dedo muy firme

goenji: pero como siempre terminaras haciéndolo -alza su pierna y le hace una señal de salida con su pie y se queda con los brazos cruzados -ya vete , desaparece -le dice de forma egoísta y a la vez muy gracioso

fubuki: ERES UN ...

mientras con gazell ...

le mostraban la imagen de el cantante que decía "_VIAJE ROMÁNTICO CON OSKA"_

gazell:- impresionado y tartamudeando- ¿que es esto?

manager: el se lo dirá ahora -señala la puerta -esta ahí-dijo señalando la puerta

fubuki:!¿rayos gazell ya viste el ANUNCIO!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-

gazell : ¿estas loco? dime que es ?-señalando el anuncio fubuki mirándolo como si no se hubiera enterado

fubuki: ej esto no se como sucedió! jaj-enojado gazell -

gazell:¿como que no sabes? -fubuki haciéndose el tonto dijo-

fubuki:la verdad pensé que podríamos retrasar la grabación de vídeo musical para que coincidiera con este viaje !-gazell enojado aun-

gazzel:¿estas bromeando?¡ ya tengo un director se fue a Tailandia a conseguir ocasiones!

fubuki: ¿tu conseguiste uno? debo estar perdiendo fama creí que nadie quería trabajar conmigo-dijo impresionado en cambio gazell mas enojado -

gazell:¡ mejor cierra la boca! si no quieres que te ..-fubuki-se le acerco muy impresionado y con la mirada no dejo que terminara de decir lo que le hiba a decir y

fubuki:- muy fresco-¡ no es algo grabe ! solo es una semana eh?

gazell:- enojado aun mas-cállate

manager:-interrumpió la charla de estos dos-oigan

gazell: ¿ahora que? hazte a un lado déjame ver -camino hacia el portátil con fubuki-

fubuki:-de gracioso -que apareció otro escándalo? -ese articulo decía "oska toma un novato bajo su ala"-gazell estresado ya -

fubuki:- normal como si nada-aaa si esos de la entrevista de "my japón" la reportera dijo que todas las estrellas tenían a alguien bajo entrenamiento y yo le dije que también tenia a alguien ella puso de cosecha -dijo muy relajadamente

gazell:- estresado hasta decir no mas!-siempre lo hacen ¿que esperabas? -dijo regañando a fubuki y el normal y fresco-

fubuki :ayy tal vez deba aprovecharlo no que mi alumno vaya a la t.v y diga:cosas buenas de mi todavía las estrellas hacen eso ¿por que no lo iba a hacer yo?

gazell:-ya un poco mas relajado-trabaja mejor en tu talento siempre estas buscando pretextos cuando estas descuadrado deberías ponerte a ensayar mas no hacer perder el tiempo!- fubuki sabia que tenia razón -

fubuki: por eso soy sorprendente mi talento es inusual no fácil ser la sensación de japón, corea, china, Taiwan y Tailandia - le dijo a gazell.

gazell:- quien estaba enfadado -ya sabes que? olvídalo la música no es nada mas que un pasatiempo para ti -estaba tratando de tranquilizarse y va saliendo de la habitación

fubuki: siguiéndolo ay por favor por que eres tan pesimista tal vez . -se quedo quieto y miro al manager-oye quiero que busques a alguien que canta en el cub shoun day y es como de esta estatura-dijo explicándole como era el chico-el manager tomo idea-

manager: ¿en esta estatura? ¿tengo que buscarlo así?-dijo tontamente-

fubuki: solo hazlo obedece dijo acercandosele como si lo fuera a golpear -y parese derecho -dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo el cual timbraba mira el celular como aj sonríe y contesta - rika?que planes para hoy tal vez una musica dulce y una cama suave -en la noche en una cita en su casa con rika sentado en el sofá los dos bebiendo vino el se le acerca al lado de ella romanticamente y ella sorprendida-

fubuki:dime que se siente ser mas hermosa que una rosa? -le dice a la chica ella sonriendo- le como si estuviera exagerando -

rika :mentirosoo o amiguito crees que soy tan bella?

fubuki: ¿ acaso no me crees?¿crees que soy mentiroso? dijo un poco desconcertado-

rika: no es eso -de pronto sono como si estuvieran hundiendo botones fubuki ya sabia de donde provenía si preciso en ese momento llegaba goenji-

rika ¿quien es? alguien viene?- pregunto como si no supiera nada - fubuki ya un poco desanimado-

fubiki: eso parece espera aquí -se iba a levantar del sofá y entro goenji-

goenji: disculpa pero tengo una pregunta-dijo interrumpiendo la cita-

fubuki: - como para que se fuera-are el viaje romantico ¿que no te lo dije?

goenji: te dije que lo haras eso ya esta decidido -respondio como si fuera su obligacion y para cambiar el tema y fubuki solo refunfuño- en fin ¿recuerdas el sitio del que te hable la otra noche? ¿el que dije del que habia salido del nacional geografic ? ¿sabias que haruna otonashi vive ahi?

fubuki: ja.. en estos días solo hablas de ella

goenji: no llego muy lejos en la escuela su forma de hablar es grosera y a veces violenta dime.. ¿has salido con alguien asi?

fubuki:-renegando- que idiota , por supuesto , fuyuka kudo tambien era asi

rika:-impresionada- ¿fuyuka kudo?

goenji: vaya que sorpresa , al menos haruna otonashi es alguien admirable pero bueno de todas esas chicas que te abofetearon ..dime ¿alguna vez te ha gustado ?

fubuki: -extrañado- ¿que?

goenji: ¿dime si alguna vez has deseado que alguna chica te golpee unas veces?

fubuki: ja ¿y dices que los pobres son pervertidos? -(yo:como siempre tomando todo en doble sentido que degenerado eres fubuki :3) -¿te han atado ? ¿te gusta usar esposas?- dijo mostrandole sus manos

goenji:-saca las manos de sus bolsillos ya muy serio- no hablo de eso , ya olvidalo , continua en lo que estabas por hacer -dijo mirando a rika y saliendo de alli , penso en algo para fastidiar a su primo - ¿no es la misma bata que usaba fuyuka kudo?

fubuki:-nervioso- ¡OYE!- le sonrio a rika nervioso - no hagas caso esta equibocado llevaba la mia no la suya - en ese momento se metio los dedos a la boca de la impresion por lo que dijo , luego de eso rika se fue furiosa

mientras con goenji caminaba fuera de su casa muy pensativo , obviamente pensaba en haruna ,caminaba de un lado a otro cruzaba el puente de la laguna que estaba fuera de su casa y luego volvia a cruzarlo asi duro hasta media noche pensando en ella queriendo verla

AL DIA SIGUEINTE...

en el sentro comercial de los goenji hiroto se fue a hablar con goenji a su oicina

goenji:-con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos "tipica pose de el" y muy serio sentado sobre su escritorio - que sorpresa-dijo friamente

hiroto:-con los brazos cruzados y mirandolo fijamente- esa ropa se te ve mucho mejor que la deportiva

goenji:-corrigiendo- eso no significa que me vea mal en ropa deportiva ¿que te trae por aqui? -dijo muy serio

hiroto: adivino que no estas feliz de verme

goenji:¿tengo alguna razon para estarlo? -devolviendole la jugada

hiroto:tampoco la tienes para tratarme rudamente -goenji se quedo callado y saco las manos de sus bolsillos -yo no lo hice cuando te presentaste en mi escuela , te abri las puertras

goenji: -con una risa de maldad- pareces ser demente pequeño

hiroto: en absoluto , ¿te gusta mantener a tus invitados de pie? -dijo reclamando cortesia

goenji: -bajandose de su escritorio y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillo de nuevo- ¿vas a tardar mucho?

hiroto: sere muy breve , hablemos -dijo muy pero muyyy serio y se fue a sentar al sillon que estaba ahi goenji renego con la mirada y se sento tambien , ambos cruzaron la pierna pero goenji no sacaba las manos de sus bolcillos

goenji: hay muchas cafeterias por aqui asi que no pediras que te traigan te

hiroto:segun veo quieres que vaya directo al grano -goenji asintio sin importancia -oi que invitaste a comer a mi equipo , y vine a agradecer tu atencion

goenji:no invite solo a tu equipo y no tenias que agradecerlo -decia con una pequeñisima sonrisa en los labios

hiroto: -hablando rapidamente- pues te dare las gracias y que no vuelva a suceder

goenji: -enojado- ¿porque todos me molestan por una invitacion?-mira a hiroto- ¿todos los dobles se conportan de este modo cuando los tratas bien? o¿tu les enseñas a ser asi

hiroto: ¿y aun asi iras a la escuela de acción ?

goenji: no veo porque no

hiroto: mis chicos pueden ser rudos

goenji:-devolviendole la jugada- yo tampoco soy tan suave , tengo el vientre marcado (abdominales hermosas uff) ajj deja de intimidar al inocente novato -hiroto volteo la mirada aun muy serio y pensativo - si se trata de abusar del poder creeme , yo llevo la delantera

hiroto: no has entendido -dijo harto- no te hagas el inocente shuya goenji , haruna tiene talento , al fin le esta yendo bien y le ha costado mucho asi que ¡no la molestes! -dijo resaltando estas ultimas palabras con gran rudesa -goenji lo kiraba sin miedo y bastante relajado

goenji: claro , pero solo ,pienso ayudarla -dijo con gran inocencia en su voz -solamente que necesito que no interfieras

ambos se desafiaron cn la mirada un buen rato , luego de eso hiroto se fue a un sentro comercial para mujeres y se quedo viendo los bolsos para chicas

mientras con gazell (el representante de fubuki osea OSKA) estaba en casa de fubuki arreglando unos papeles cuando se fijo que natsumi se bajo de un lujoso auto se alarmo bastante y marco al celular del manager de oska

gazell: hola ¿donde esta oska?

manager:esta en el estudio y yo vine por el vestuario

gazell:que se quede alli -luego colgo rapidamente ya que natsumi entro a la casa ,lo miro fijamente y sonrio ambos fueron a la parte trasera donde habia tambien una laguna muy hermosa y se quedaron parados alli hablando

gazell: no deberias hacerle esto a oska ¡estas loca! ¿porque vienes aqui?

natsumi:-sonriendo- no vine a ver al amiguito oska , estoy aqui por shuya goenji - gazell volteo extrañado a ver a la chica y con el seño fruncido

gazell: ¿por quien? shuya?

natsumi: si , tenemos una cita

gazell: -extrañado-¿a que te refieres?

natsumi:- sonriente- ya te enteraras , por cierto ¿ leíste mi libreto? ¿que te parecio?

gazell: -arrogante- no lo hice y no lo hare tenemos otro director -natsumi borro su sonrisa

natsumi: -finjiendo sonreir- ¿alguien acepto al fin trabajar con el?

gazell: obviamente si y por favor ya no quiero volver a verte cerca

natsumi: -algo ofendida pero aun medio sonriente- no estoy segura si debo decirlo , pero como siempre yo decidire - borra su sonrisa a una cara mas seria - si nos vemos o no , es mi interrogativa - gazell se quedo muy serio pero sin palabra alguna , y natsumi volvio a sonreir - creo que te hubiera gustado mi libreto , lastima , te vere luego -dijo de manera dulce y se marcho de alli dejando a gazell muy dudativo , saliendo de la casa marco unos numeros

inicio de llamada ...

natsumi: -sonriendo- hola fuyuka , habla natsumi raimon ¿oye recuerdas mi bolso ? ¿aun lo quieres?

fuyuka: claro que lo recuerdo , pero por que razon me lo ofreces?

natsumi: no hay ninguna razon es un obsequio

fuyuka: ¿un obsequio? -dijo extrañada

natsumi: si un obsequio , claro ¿puedes venir por el?

fuyuka:pero quiero darte algo a cambio

natsumi: bueno si quieres darme algo a cambio , averigua quien filmara el nuevo video de oska - gazell alcanzo a escuchar la conversa de natsumi con fuyuka y se quedo algo preocupado , luego de eso natsumi fue hasta la casa de goenji se quedo viendo cuando ese momento llego goenji en el carro de el y mientras se bajaba ella volteo a mirar y el cerro la puerta de su auto muy serio y extrañado de verla y se paro justo frente a ella

natsumi: -sonriendo- ¿sorprendido?

goenji: -finjio una cara de susto - ¡hay me has asustado ! -luego volvio a quedar serio

natsumi: -riendo- oye tienes un lado tierno

goenji: -serio- si -

natsumi:-riendo -ya veo por que la gente te considera un chico malo...

goenji: - extrañadop -eso es lo que se dicen de mi?

natsumi: no lo sabias ? con tus cualidades , fisico y humor eres tan perfecto que tus oponentes estan en desventaja

goenji: ahhh , no puedo disculparme con todos por ser asi ... ¿porque estas aqui?

natsumi: vine a ver al administrador de oska , es cosa de trabajo , pero como me dijiste que este es tu hogar decidi esperar y saludarte ... ¿estas ocupado?

goenji: -serio- no lo estoy , voy a jugar

natsumi: -sonriente- bien es perfecto ,yo tampoco estoy ocupada

goenji: -ignorantemente- bueno , pues diviertete - paso por su lado dejandola con la palabra en la boca , y entro directamente a su casa

natsumi: -tratamudeando- .. -voltea a verlo y el no presto ni la minima atencion siguio de largo hacia su hogar - escogí a alguien muy dificil? -dijo triste? ¿no habra otros primos? -queriendo deshacerse de su matrimonio con goenji

mientras goenji iba bajando sus escaleras viendo el correo y lo tiro en el sofa , despues decidio voltear a ver dobre la mesa el dinero que haruna le habia entregado y se quedo mirandolos fijamente y empezo a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa una y otra vez pensando en ella , planeando la forma de acercarse a ella de nuevo hasta que llamo a ulvida su medica

inicio de llamada

goenji: ah hola quiero que me des un recibo , por el tratamiento que la chica recibio

ulvida: -en una cafetería con un capuchino - ¿que? ¿un recibo? -reniega -ashh no me pase diez años estudiando medicina y luego la residencia para poder entregar recibos llama a la administración ellos te lo darán -iba a colgar pero goenji hablo de inmediato

goenji: -gritando- ¡ESPERA! es algo importante ¿porque no puedes hacerlo tu?

ulvida: ¿para que lo necesitas? ¿ creí que apenas la conocías?

goenji: por eso precisamente , ve y que lo envien a mi casa con un mensajero

ulvida: -harta- ¿soy tu secretaria? si lo necesitas con urgencia , puedes venir por el - luego de eso le colgo y camino dos pasos hasta pensar en lo que el le habia dicho - ja , se enamoro - sonrio ironicamente y salio de alli

mientras con haruna...

iba caminando por la acera la cual estaba rodeada de bellos arboles de cerezo hasta llegar a la parada de autobús y y se sentó confundida , hasta que fijo la vista a su lado derecho donde había una fotografía gigante de una modelo muy sonriente y simpatica , luego empezo a sonreir sola , y deicidio hacer la pose de esa modelo , cruzo su pierna y puso su mano bajo su mentón y sonrió simpatiamente intentando imitar a la chica de la foto pero luego se borro su sonrisa y se sento normal ,

haruna: -se levanto miro la fotografia y se inclino - lo siento y luego se volvio a sentra hasta que lelgo el autobus y llego a la escuela de acción fue directamente a su casillero ,saco sus auriculares y dijo muy seria - que haces aqui? vete o haras cien planachas y -voltea ver y espantada dice -ajjjj cien sentadillas -ve a el joven goenji acercandose con otro traje deportivo nuevo . este era de color pardo en el centro y el resto totalmente negro

goenji:-acercándose a ella muy serio - que simpatica ¿viste un fantasma -le decia mientras ella estaba ajitada por el gran susto que le dio

haruna: -ya muy seria y calmada lo miro como un insepto y hablandole muy rudamente- ¿creiste que fue broma? te pedí que no volvieras

goenji: -ya harto- ¿porque te portas asi? -haruna quito su mala cara -solo vine a cobrar mi dinero , nosotros los ricos somos muy avaros - saca un recibo y lo abre mostrandoselo -la cuenta del hospital -

haruna: -ya harta tambien voltea la cara con desagrado renegando -ashh

goenji: -vuelve a guardar el recibo -el precio fue de 45.000 yen , no tocaste la comida asi que olvidalo y solo me debes 5.000 - mostrandole su mano en forma de cobranza , haruna da un profundo respiro de paciencia fulminandolo con la mirada y saco su cartera y al abrirla solo tenia 3.000 yen y puso cara de "me quedare sin dinero"

haruna:-saca los tres billetes y se los pone frente a su cara- te dare los otros 2.000 despues -dijo igual de intimidante

goenji: -muy relajado- ¿si cuando?

haruna: cuando vaya a casa

goenji: -sacando excusas -yo soy un hombre muy ocupado ¡lo quiero en este momento! no son 200.000 o dos millones , dame mis 5.000 yen

haruna: -cierra su casillero pero se vuelve a abrir solo de la fuerza - pues no tengo mas por ahora - le entrega los billetes y sale de alli rapidamente y muy furiosa

goenji: -llamándola- oye no cerraste el casillero - se da cuenta de que no le presta atencion - ¡ENTONCES FIRMAME UN PAGARE! - voltea a ver el casillero muy inocente -vaya ... dejo la puerta abierta -se acerco al casillero y miro que en la puerta habia una foto de ella con su hermano mayor - ah , debe parecerse a su madre - saco su celular y le tomo una fotografia a ambas fotos a la que tenia con su hermano y otra en que estaba ella sola y muy sonriente y bellas con una boina para el frio , el sonreia al ver esa fotografia ya que le gustaba verla sonreir , guardo rapidamente su celular y empezo a usmear sus cosas , sus papeles , hasta que vio una fotografia de oska con una chica muy sexi abrazandolo y en la cara de la chica estaba una fotografia de haruna haciendola parecer que ella era la modelo goenji al ver esto se puso furioso tomo la foto y la arrugo con todas sus fuerzas , luego empezo a revisar un poco mas a ver que encontraba y vio vendas para las heridas y todo tipo de cosas para accidentes , sepillo para el cabello y esmaltes , maquillaje y unas medias veladas que contenian dentro jabones malgastados , de repente la foto en la que haruna estaba con su hermano , se borro la sonrisa de kido hasta poner una cara triste

ya abajo con haruna estaba entrenando a los muchachos ellos saltaban subiendo y bajando sus brazos hasta que completaron 100 saltos

haruna: ahora abdominales , elijan a su pareja

todos: a la orden - todos se formaron con su pareja en esas goenji llego y se acosto en una colchoneta (mini colchon)

haruna: -extrañada al verlo- ¿que haces?

goenji: -con las manos tras su cabeza- esperando , no tengo pareja - uno de los muchachos se acerco

chico: yo voy

goenji: -empezo a patalear para que no tomara sus pies y a gritarle - no , no vete largo vete - el chico obedecio y se fue con su compañero mientras goenji lo fulminaba con la mirada

haruna: ¿listos? -sin intencion de ayudar a goenji

todos: ¡si! -haruna toco el silvido y ellos empezaron a hacer abdominales

goenji:-volteo su cuerpo a medio costado - y que se supone que haga ? no tengo pareja -haruna lo miraba mal -¿porque me discriminas ? se justa ven a entrenar conmigo -dijo señalando el lugar donde estaba , trata bien a tus alumnos si no lo haces - le muestra su mano -dame el dinero que falta -haruna volteo y lo fulmino con la mirada

haruna:- da un respiro de paciencia y se va a ayudarlo , lo sujeta de las piernas arrodillada y goenji empieza a hacer abdominales pero no subia nada mas que su cabeza , haruna mirandolo mal -¿no vas a hacerlo bien?

goenji: -mirandola- si lo hiciera lo lamentarias- haruna volteo sus ojos en señal de desagrado y goenji subio bien hasta llegar muy cerca del rostro de haruna poniendo a esta chica muy nerviosa y sonrojada , el sonreia y seguia haciendolo de la misma forma la chica cada vez que el se acercaba a tan pocos centimetros de su boca miraba a otro lado ,sin quitarle la vista de encima hasta que se detuvo y ella lo miraba a los ojos muy nerviosa y el sonreia , ella se ipnotizaba al ver sus ojos tan desafiantes y probocativos que la hacian atraparse asi misma goenji se quedo sentado chocando su frente con la de ella mirandola fijamente mientras ella trataba de no verlo a los ojos

goenji: haruna... ¿desde cuando te volviste tan bonita? ¿hace un año? -haruna se levanto con cara de enfado para no demostrar su nerviosismo - ¿que te pasa? era una broma -haruna respiro dos veces hasta que no soporto mas y lo golpeo en la ante-pierna haciendo que este grite de dolor frotandosela -AAAAUUUUUU

haruna: ¿que? ¿te dolio? tambien bromeaba -luego de eso se marcho furiosa de alli dejando al chico adolorido en el suelo - diez minutos de descanso

goenji: -intentando levantarse - espera -se levanta saltando en una pierna y a la vez apoyandose en la otra algo cojo - no te dejare ir esta vez - dijo rojo del dolor y de la furia

haruna subio a la azotea y tomo un largo trago de agua , volteo a mirar a goenji quien aun venia sobando su pierna y cojeando de dolor

goenji: -enfadado- ahora si estoy muy enfadado

haruna:- intimidante- ¿y yo parezco feliz? ¡tengo ganas de partirte el hocico

goenji:-indignado- ¿que? ¿que? ¿otra vez hablando asi? ¿eres camionera? ¿PORQUE HABLAS DE ESE MODO?

haruna:-seria pero aun avergonzada - lo dije tan bonito como puedo , ya que eres un presidente y todo -voltea a verlo ya muy seria - pero sabes que? digo cosas peores supongo que lo odias ¿no? ¿y porque no simplemente dejas de molestarme? no se que pensar -dijo confundida - ¿ de verdad te gusto? -goenji se quedo mirándola apacible y serio a la vez

goenji: ¿dime te parezco un loco? o ¿quizas un estupido? -dijo mas indignado , la peli azul solo volteo el rostro a otro lado ya harta de escucharlo - ¿crees que tiene sentido que alguien como yo le pueda gustar a alguien como tu ? -haruna lo miro desafiante - por si lo dudas tengo una fila de mujeres con buena educación y antecedentes familiares esperando , para casarse conmigo ¿cuales son tus credenciales hasta ahora no eh visto que tengas ninguna vamos levanta la mano -levanta su mano , y la chica lo fulminaba con la mirada- ¿tienes una? -haruna dio un profundo respiro de paciencia- ¿no? ¿no tienes?

haruna: ¿y porque me sigues? -dijo ya harta

goenji: a mi no me preguntes .-dijo sin comprender porque la seguia

haruna: -reclamandole - ¿y a quien le puedo preguntar?

goenji: a ti misma -haruna se quedo paralizada sin comprender -me atormentas , no dejas de aparecer en mi cabeza todas las noches recito "kim soo an mu la tortuga y la grulla " ¿ah? como un mantra ¿que me hicite? -dijo ya desesperado- ¿porque me elegiste para torturarme?

haruna:- extrañana e indignada- ¿que?

goenji: -diciendole lo que sucedia y reclamandole - no contestas , si te busco te enfadas , por una cena te molestas mas y algo pero me golpeas -haruna lo miraba como insecto y respiraba ironicamente- eres realmente extraña -decia ya con una mirada triste y muy extrañado jamas habia conocido a una chica asi -ese es justo el problema , eso, eres tan extraña que te encuentro ... -calla un momento y haruna lo mira extrañada - desconcertante y encantadora - haruna se quedo en shok al oir estas palabras y borro su rostro enojado a uno apasible y extrañado - asi que ahora soy un hombre enloquecido - decia mientras la miraba a los ojos esos ojos azules carmesí que lo volvían loco y lo hipnotizaban- por eso ... no voy a volver ... tu solo , consigue lo que me debes , te enviare un mensaje con la direccion , adios... -fue lo ultimo que dijo y se retiro de alli dejando a una haruna desconcertante y muy extrañada , que no podia explicarse lo que sentia en ese momento , sentia deseos extraños , y un corazon que palpitaba a 1000 por segundo , la chica se quedo observando como el joven se retiraba de aquel lugar , con el viento realmente herlado rosando su rostro y su cabello ondulado largo ...

mientars con fubuki...

estaba ensayando la coreografia de su cancion mas exitosa con su grupo de baile lucia sexy y probocativo , hasta que lelgo su manager con unos paquetes , fubuki al notar su presencia saco el control remoto de su bolsillo y paro la musica

fubuki:-casi sin respiracion -estoy agotado , esto es demasiado para mi - toma una bebida - ¡¿PORQUE LLEGAS TAN TARDE?! -le grita a su manager

manager: traje bebidas

fubuki: ¿que paso con el chico lo encontraste?

manager: a upsunomia toramaru?

fubuki: ¿ese es su nombre? ¿te reuniste con el? ¿lo viste?

manager: pues si estuve con el pero...

fubuki: ¿que ? ¿esta pidiendo mucho? ¿es codicioso?

manager: no que va.. le dije que iba de tu agencia y que querias reunirte con el -fubuki asentia de acuerdo a cada palabra - y cuando digo algo asi la mayoria de la gente dice ¿ enserio? ¿hablas de oska?- fubuki toma un poco de jugo - pero.. ¿sabes lo que contesto el ? ¿oska? ¿quiene es el?

fubuki:-escupio su bebida de oir lo que su manager le dijo e indignado- ¿que que? ¿no sabe quein soy? que bruto ¿que no viene de japon?

manager: pues parecia de inazuma - en ese momento los bailarines de fubuki empezarona reir fuertemente de lo que escuchaban y fubuki se sentia avergonzado pero frustrado a la vez

fubuki: pero que idiota dame su numero -dijo un poco enojado quitandole el celular

manager: no lo llames dijo que no le interesaba la fama ser actor o algo asi .

fubuki: actor o algo asi ? , la estrella de hallyu oska un algo asi ?ja- y le marco al celular -Hola eres toramaru ? como que quien habla ,habla oska!

toramaru: cual oska? no se quien eres enviame tu musica si quieres una cita ese es el procedimiento correcto adios-y le colgo-

fubuki: oye espera ..aish cretino-volvio a llamar- si solo quieres mas dinero verdad?

toramaru:que no entiendes nuestro idioma acaso te pedi dinero? enviame tu musica y si tienes miedo mejor desaparece -volvio a colgarle oska enojado -

fubuki : wow hace mucho que no encontraba a alguien que no me conociera -volvio a llamar- oye no tengo miedo de nada escucha bien te voy a demostrar quien soy aish -y empezo a cantar pero en el centro toramaru le pasa el celular a la chika que estaba en la tienda de musica que se queda escuchando y oska canta su cancion popular cuando llego a la parte final grito como si fuera a estallar -

chica: oh por dios no puedo creerlo es el aj aj-y comenezo a cantar con el mientras eso toramaru pensaba vender el piano -

toramaru:bueno como le decia no lo venda barato este piano me trae muchos recuerdos y esta lleno de orgullo-le dijo al vendedor-

vendedor:no pediré demasiado pero lo venderé bien toma -le paso el dinero y la chika estaba cantando con fubuki al celular mientras eso el vendedor le pregunta a toramaru-¿ que ya no compones?

toramaru: -lo miro con un poco de tristeza en los ojos -no no lo hare mas

-mientras eso oska estaba terminando su cancion y grito como si fuera a estallar y sus bailarines lo miraban y se tapaban los oidos.

fubuki : escuchaste eso estuvo en primer lugar durante ocho semanas seguidas -lo dijo pensando que toramaru estaba al telefono pero luego-

chika:si en verdad me sorprendiste canta de nuevo la canción al coro al coro -fubuki escuchando esto indignado-

fubuki: ¿quien eres tu? ¿donde esta toramaru? -le pegunta a la chica un poco sorprendido luego su manager le arrebata el celular-

manager :aish ¿ que no tienes dignidad?-le pregunta a oska despues de hacer el oso en el telefono.

fubuki:si tienes razon prepara el auto voy a ir a asesinarlo !MUEVETE¡-le grita despues de entrar en razon -

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL APARTAMENTO DE HARUNA..

- aki estaba alistandose para salir y haruna estaba recostada en la cama mirando su celular para ver si tenia algun mensaje de goenji pero solo decia "no tiene mensajes" la chica dio un profundo suspiro y volteo a ver a su amiga

haruna:¿A donde vas esta noche?-le pregunta a aki-

aki : una cita a ciegas -le responde muy contenta- ¿que tal no estoy linda?- le dijo a la peli azul mientras se terminaba de amarrar su pañuelo al cuello.

haruna :-la mira con cara de extrañada y fruncio el seño -¿mmm no te hace sudar?

aki :haruna a los hombres les gusta que cubras sugestiva mente -le dice con un poco de razon-

haruna: aaaa -mientras aki cogia su bolso y su chaqueta -

aki :ya me voy -y haruna viendola decia con una voz muy dulce

haruna: !no bebas demasiado que no te traigan cargando-se recuesta en su cama y de pronto suena su celular -¡tienes un mensaje! ¡tienes un mensaje! arremedando al timbre de su celular -impresionada lo coge y lo mira se da cuenta que era de goenji e impresionada se para de la cama y se va a vestir.

MIENTRAS AKI EN SU CITA A CIEGAS

-llega muy emocionada y se sienta cuando levanta su mirada se da cuenta que era endo

aki: secretario endo ¿que hace usted aqui ?-le pregunta extrañada y el solo la miraba con una cara de ¿sorprendida?-yo vine a una cita a ciegas me llamaron de relaciones publicas

endo: la interrumpe-yo les pedi que te llamran aki de hecho yo arregle la cita a ciegas.

aki:-quien no podía creerlo - ¿que?-dijo confundida-

endo:primero vamos a cenar -chasqueo los dedos y el mesero se acerco a dejar los menús.

mesero: -se inclina- a sus ordenes señor.

endo: ¿cual es su menú especial?-le pregunta para ofrecerle lo mejor de lo mejor a aki

mesero:tenemos filete al carbón con vegetales y crema de champiñones algerez .

endo: eso es lo mejor? entonces debe serlo!

mesero:eh

endo: traigalo !-dijo un poco descortés

mesero :si señor

aki quien se quedo mirando su cita volteo a ver al camarero y luego volvio a ver a endo

endo: la verdad hace 5 años he querido verte..

aki :-quien descortés mente lo interrumpió- ¿acaso quiere decir que me esta acosando ?-lo dijo un poco enfadada-

endo :-sonrió un poco la miro a los ojos y un poco nervioso -uh yo no diría eso

aki:entonces creo que mejor me voy-cogio su bolso se paro de la silla estaba saliendo del lugar enfadada endo se quedo con una pequeña sonrisa cuando depronto sonaron 2 explosiones pequeñas y un grito de celebración mientras aki salia cuando volteo a mirar miro a unos chicos que gitaban felicidades wuuu si felicidades aki un poco extrañada se quedo mirando luego los muchachos sacaron unos letreros que decían feliz 5to aniversario ella se conmovio y se le llorocearon los ojo de pronto por detras venia endo con un pastel en las manos

endo:Feliz quinto aniversario ya hace 5 años estas en la tienda LOEL -le dijo alegre

aki: -con lagrimas sonrio lo miro-hay endo gracias -

mientras tanto haruna iba entrando a un bar lujoso donde se encontraba goenji y desde que netro las otras chicas la miraban y se reian de su atuendo cuando iba pasando cerca de unas chicas que estabn vanidoseando su atuendo emjor que el de haruna y luego una dijo:

chica:oigan no es shuya goenji?-haruna al oir esto lo ve en una mesa v.i.p solo esperandola a ella .haruna se le acerca se sienta lomira

haruna:-un poco relajada-¿no crees que es demasiado por 2.000 yens ?-lo dice mirando todo el lugar

goenji: -la mira con determinacion le ve el cuelo-¿oye te paso algo en el cuello?¿estas sangrando?

haruna:-al oir estas palabras se quita el pañuelo lo mira con un poco de desprecio y le dice -voy al baño se va y deja su bolso encima de la mesa mientras se va goenji le sonrie voltea a mirar el bolso y se le borra inmediatamente la sonrrisa de su rostro pues tenia gancho agarrando un lazo del bolso..

flashback

recuerda mientras miraba el casillero de la peliazul recordo lo que habia alli dentro como los tennis las medias con jabones sus muestras de cremas,cuando fue con aki y haruna hasta el barrio en el que ellas vivian etc

fin del flash back

voltea a mirar el bolso y en ese momento llega ella y se sienta

haruna:-despues de volver lo voltea a ver como si su relacion fuera a mejorar -no se que alcohol te guste pero puedo comprarte una o dos cervezas- se lo dice a el mientras observaba detenidamente el bolso de haruna levanto su mirada con desprecio - la verdad me siento apenada por lo que paso -lo voltea a ver -¿no te gusta la cerveza?

goenji:haruna otonashi eres la primera mujer que no he sabido manejar desde que nací - le decia muy serio mirandola a los ojos- la unica que no se si es de buena familia , si es util para mi negocio o si tiene genes , de calidad como para darselos a mi hijo , me pregunto ¿cuanto cuesta un bolso asi?

haruna: -sin poder entender- ¿de que hablas? -y entonces cayo en cuenta de lo que le decia goenji miro su bolso con los ganchos que sujetaban la parte descocida de su bolso y bajo su cabeza avergonzada

goenji: -muy indignado y enojado- si tuvieras un poco de respeto hacia mi hubieras revisado tu apariencia al menos una vez , no soy el tipo de hombre que de verdad te haria venir a pagar 2.000 yen - haruna levanto su rostro se veia muy hermosa pero aun no estaba enojada - ¿no tienes ropa que no haya visto? ¿un bolso que no uses? - haruna tenia ganas de llorar pero por su orgullo no lo hacia - ¿no tuviste tiempo? o tal vez si posias hacerlo , respondeme . Acaso... estuve , esperando todo el dia para reunirme con una mujer que no puede comprar un bolso decente - haruna volteo su rostro y tomo fuerzas y apreto fuertemente su bolso - para eso use una deuda ridícula como excusa

haruna: -con su rostro algo melancolico- me estas malinterpretando ... mi unico interes contigo , era este.. - saca los 2.000 yen de su bolsillo y los pone fuertemente sobre la mesa , se levanta y va del lugar muy indignada y algo triste , goenji se quedo de brazos cruzados mirando ese par de billetes que la peli azul acababa de dejar sobre la mesa

en al salida del club llego fubuki en su lujoso auto con su manager , salio de alli

fubuki: voy a esperar aqui , asi que dile a ese idota que salga , que no me haga esperar y dile , que yo jamas hago esto ¡VE! -le grito señalando dentro del club

manager:- nervioso y caminando hacia adentro -esque me da miedo -y entro al club

en es momento haruna iba saliendo de alli y fubuki impresionado de inmediato le hablo

fubuki: hola , haruna , -haruna se detuvo en seco frente a el y fubuki mirandola muy alegre se acerco a ella -eres tu , queria... verte otra vez -haruna solo miraba melancolicamente -¿que haces aqui ? -en ese momento goenji iba saliendo del lugar buscando a haruna y la vio junto a fubuki y se quedo parado mirandolo , fubuki al verlo se quedo muy serio - viniste a ver a shuya

haruna: -con poco aliento - lo siento, por favor disculpame - y se fue por un lado

fubuki: -agarrándole su bolso -un momento- en ese momento el bolso se rompió de nuevo haciendo que haruna volteara a verlos a ambos - lo siento , es que a veces no mido mi fuerza , perdón no quise romperlo -haruna solo miraba a goenji quien solo se designo a ver lo ocurrido

haruna:- aun mirando a goenji - no fue tu culpa déjalo - y sujeto fuerte los ganchos que sujetaban la parte rota del bolso

fubuki: -mirando el bolso - wow , lo arreglaste con seguros , eres muy inteligente , permiteme yo lo reparare , soy muy bueno para estas cosas -en ese momento goenji se enojo mucho y se fue directo a su auto

haruna: no , esta bien - notando que el chico se iba de allí

fubuki: -al ver que se iba su primo de allí - ¿ya te vas? ¿porque te marchas? -le dijo mientras este subía a su lujoso auto deportivo y haruna observaba la situación con tristeza , el peli plata noto la frustración de la situación y algo dudoso - ¿que paso? ¿se pelearon? - en ese momento llego corriendo el manager de fubuki alterado y algo agotado

manager: oska , ¿que vamos a hacer? el ya no trabaja aquí

fubuki: -impresionado- ¡que? ¿a donde fue?

manager: dicen que va de un lugar a otro , que no tiene sitio fijo y tampoco contesta el teléfono

fubuki: -enojado- que locura , búscalo y llévalo conmigo, para que pueda matarlo ¡¿ENTENDISTE?! -haruna estaba igual miraba hacia el lugar en donde goenji se había marchado aun muy triste , fubuki volteo a verla - haruna...-noto que estaba muy distraída y de repeso venteaba esa noche helada pero acariciaba sus cabellos , fubuki miro hacia el lugar a donde la chica observaba - ¿quieres... pasear conmigo? - haruna volteo a verlo y le dio una gran sonrisa , ambos empezaron a caminar por una pequeña calle frente a unos restaurantes de segunda clase y una chica se levanto emocionada al verlo y empezó a gritar ¡ES OSKA LO ADORO! todas las chicas de allí se levantaron emocionadas y fueron a saludarlo mientras el sonreía - si si , soy yo , gracias, gracias, que lindas -haruna no prestaba atención estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos y fubuki le hablaba -¿porque no estarán tomando fotos? antes siempre lo hacían , ojala subieran alunas fotos mías a la red - le da una pequeña palmada en la espalda a la chica -pero alégrate shuya es el mejor en decir la peores cosas -decía con gran desagrado - se la pasa molestando desde que salio del vientre materno ¿que clase de relación tienen? -le pregunto a la chica quien seguía igual -de verdad quería preguntarte- ambos se detuvieron y haruna volteo a verlo

haruna: parece que todos quieren saberlo -dijo aun triste- digamos que , podemos , decir lo que esta pensando el otro incluso , a través de un bolso

fubuki: -impresionado- ¿es tan intimo? no puede ser cierto ¿por casualidad ¿conoces alguna , debilidad del maldito? con razon , haruna ¿podrias , decirme que es? enserio lo necesito -le decía casi rogándole

haruna: -extrañada- ¿que es lo que pasa entre ustedes?

fubuki: ¿no te dijo que somos primos? ¿por parte de mi madre?

haruna: -en shok (O_O)- ¿son primos?

fubuki: si, shuya no quiere que nadie lo sepa , se podría decir que, -se acerca un poco a ella como si fuera secreto- nuestra relacion familiar , es algo complicada - y volvió a levantar su cabeza de nuevo - ja no seria bueno que se supiera ¿que fue lo que hizo? siempre esta hablando de ti , tienes que saber algo grande ¿verdad? - en ese momento una chica empezó a llamarlo , para lograr su atención le decía ¡hola amiguito! por aquí amiguito

haruna: -casi impresionada- ¿shuya goenji habla sobre mi? -

chica:- que llamaba a fubuki ya harta le grito- ¡SORDO! -y ambos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y ella tras el cristal del restaurante saludaba alegre - hola, voy para allá - en ese momento salio

fubuki:-impresionado- ¿que haces aquí?

chica: estoy con unos amigos de nueva york - mira a haruna- amiguito ella es tu novia ?

fubuki: si claro ¿que tal nos vemos bien? -la abraza y hace una señal de paz

chica: hay que bobo- le quita el brazo de encima a la chica y le susurra al oído -ten cuidado es todo un conquistador -se aleja de allí y fubuki le sonríe a haruna - yo soy su prima y lo conozco muy bien , mucho gusto soy yuuka goenji - haruna se inclina saludándola

fubuki: es la hermana menos de shuya , ella si es un ser humano

yuuka: ¿otra vez? son tan infantiles , somos una familia, traten de llevarse bien ,- fubuki solo hacia pucheros de duda- no sientes pena por mi hermano? otra vez fue rechazado en una cita matrimonial

fubuki:-impresionado- ¿otra vez? no tiene interés en el romance - haruna no hablaba , solo se sentía algo incomoda entre los primos y algo impresionada de conocer a la hermanita de goenji, ella jamas hubiera pensado que el tuviera una hermana y menos tan bonita la chica tenia cabello castaño claro largo hasta la mitad de su espalda y laceo de tez blanca y mas o menos unos 16 años , sin embargo la peli azul no hablaba - no puedo creer que este viaje romántico sea idea suya

yuuka: ya lo se

fubuki: a quien conoció esta vez? ¿acaso nunca se cansa? -dijo burlándose

yuuka: estuve investigando, fue con una directora , ahh , natsumi raimon es su nombre muy conocida - fubuki borro su sonrisa -

fubuki: ¿que?

yuuka: ¿amiguito la conoces? , dicen que es muy bonita - fubuki sintió que su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos de saber que su primo tal vez se casaría con el amor de su vida que lo rechazo hace mucho tiempo

luego de dejar a haruna en su casa fubuki se fue directo a la suya su mirada estaba perdida , el no iba manejando , ya que podría accidentarse , y recordó un momento de su vida con natsumi cuando eran jóvenes y el apenas estaba iniciando su vida como cantante

_-Flashback- _

el peli plata iba caminando con su guitarra atrás y escribiendo un mensaje de texto a natsumi como una explicación para sus celos el texto decía "_la verdad estaba en el estudio" _ahí un enorme montón de chicas se acercaron a el , ya tenia muchas fans todas se enloquecían por el y el les sonreía a todas dando las gracias , luego desvió la mirada detrás de sus fans y estaba natsumi con un overol blanco muy bello una boina para el frió , su cabello largo sujetado en dos colas agachadas por sus hombros , la chica lo miraba con furia y decepción , el al notar esto le sonreirá para calmar su furia y le mandaba corazoncitos con sus manos ella , levanto unos carteles que le había escrito en forma de reclamo el primero decía

"_¿ESTUDIO? MENTIROSO ESTABAS CON JUNIEL"- _el chico separo sus manos en forma de corazón y borro su sonrisa y se puso nervioso y con ambas manos le negaba pero sonreía para que sus fans no creyeran que se sentía mal por ellas , el le negaba a natsumi y le decía te amo , no eh hecho nada la chica se puso mas furiosa y levanto otro cartel que decía

"_TE DIJE QUE NO LE SONRIERAS A OTRAS CHICAS" _

natsumi: -casi llorando y furiosa le reclamaba - ¡TE LO DIJE! -fubuki borro su sonrisa eh intentaba calmarla desde allá arriba , la nieve caía como en navidad , la chica bajo sus carteles y se fue furiosa de allí con lagrimas en sus ojos, fubuki intento seguirla pero sus fans evitaban el paso

_fin de flashbak -_

fubuki ya estaba en su casa sobre su sofá favorito tomando una cerveza en lata , pensando en natsumi y sufriendo internamente

mientras con haruna , decidió ir a un parque y se sentó en un muro pequeño , y observaba su bolso con gran melancolía , asi que saco su pañoleta y la amarro en la parte que estaba dañada y descocida , formo un moño y acariciaba su bolso

con goenji estaba caminando por el enorme bosque de su hogar con una cerveza en lata en su mano , caminaba lento y tomaba pocos sorbos , y por el otro caminano , tambien estaba su primo en las mismas , tomaba y caminaba hasta que dio un profundo trago y respiro hondo , goenji al notarlo se detuvo al igual que fubuki y se voltearon a ver , ambos se fueron a casa de fubuki junto a la laguna que estaba fuera (si fubuki tambien tiene laguna fuera de su casa) ambos estaba sentados en unas sillas , goenji con su tipico sentado , la pierna cruzada y las manos igual , fubuki estaba igual que el , y ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo

fubuki y goenji: tengo una pregunta que hacer , yo primeroo...

ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo

goenji:¿llego haruna bien a casa?

fubuki:¿tuviste una cita matrimonial?

goenji: tengo muchas ¿y que? -dijo desafiante y respingon , ya mas calmado le pregunto - ¿la llevaste a casa? ¿ o se fue sola?

fubuki: como era la mujer de la ultima cita? -cambiando de tema

goenji: ¿y dime hablo sobre mi? -se referia a haruna

fubuki: ¿es cierto que te rechazaron? -ninguno daba la paltica igual - ¡dimelo!

goenji: ¿no te dijo nada de mi? -aun seguia hablando de haruna

fubuki:¿te rechazo?- ambos seguira hablando de distintas chicas (¡YA MADUREN!)

gonenji: ¿y continua con ese bolso? icluso uno de plastico seria mejor

fubuki: -ya entrando al tema de haruna- ¿que? ¿te casaras con una doble? tu solo quieres jugar con ella eso no es correcto, si vas a casarte por un matrimonio arreglado dejala tranquila y ¿como era la chica de la cita? - lo regaño un rato y cambio de nuevo el tema

goenji:- ya harto pero apasible a la vez con mucha paciencia - pues ya lo escuchaste fui rechazado ¿satisfecho? , ahora hablame de haruna otonashi

fubuki: -extrañado- ¿que es lo que ella tiene sobre ti ?¿porque actuas de ese modo?

goenji: ¿que , que tiene? ¿de mi?

fubuki: no te hagas el inocente acaso tiene...¿fotos tuyas? -dijo comparandolo con el y las supuestas fotos que tiene con fuyuka desnudo

goenji:¿que? ¡el que tomo fotos fui yo! -(recuerden la parte en la que tomo las fotos del casillero de haruna, habla de esas fotos) goenji se levanto de la silla y se estaba marchando de alli

fubuki: ¡espera!

goenji:-volteo a verlo serio- ¿que?

fubuki:¿porque has seguido con el asunto del viaje? te dije que no iba a ir

goenji: -muy serio- ¿porque has retrazado la grabacion del video?

fubuki:¿creiste que haria lo que quisieras? ahoran que tengo horarios sobre puesto ¿que vas a hacer

goenji:¿crees que eso nos va a detener a mi o a gazell ?

fubuki: ¿que?

goenji: eres un niño que no conoce el mundo del poder , tu grabacion no fue retrasada , te iras a tailandia mañana , y no olvides llevar tu crema facial -dijo en forma de que lo descubrio , en sus planes de uir de sus deberes - te ves canzado -dijo esto ultimo y se marcho de ahi

fubuki: ¿que? -dijo levantandose de su silla - estoy rodeado por traidores ¡ese idiota! - culpando a gazell y pateando su silla , quedando lastimado en su pie y saltando de dolor y sujetandolo ...

**_AL DIA SIGUIENTE..._**

fubuki estaba en la sala de su casa con su manager y sus asistentes quienes empacaban maletas mientras fubuki le marcaba a su representante y maldecia porque no contestaba y le dejo un coreo de voz diciendole "¿PORQUE NO ME RESPONDES? SIN MI MORIRAS DE HAMBRE , TE RETO A QUE ME, SIGAS IGNORANDO

en ese instante el celular del manager sono y el contesto

inicio de llamada ..

manager: ¿hola?

fubuki: ¿es el?

manager: lo encontraste? espera - se dirige a fubuki sonriente- oska toramaru esta en la isla de jeju en corea

fubuki: ¿la isla jeju?

manager: si segun su twiter

fubuki penso por tres segundos y decidio hacer algo que penso no aceptaria hacer

fubuki: escuchen todos tenemos que hacer algo , en este momento , apaguen todos sus celulares -todos pucieron cara de renegar y preguntaron dudos

CON GOENJI...

estaba en su biblioteca sobre un sofa leyenfo un libro extraño que al parecer no podia mantenerlo consentrado , dejo el libro sobre sus piernas y miro su celular , observando las fotos de haruna que tomo el dia anterior , trato de no verlas trato de leer de nuevo pero fue inutil , se levanto casi enojado del sillon y dejo el libro en la libreria enorme que tenia alli , el libro se titulaba "drama bobo" goenji recosto su espalda en la libreria pensando en la chica sin poder sacarla de su cabeza , pensando en como la trato la noche anterior , suspiraba con gran dificultad , recordaba una pagina del libro que decia "_un dia soleado no significa nada , alguien esta entrando en mi corazon , solo busca una oportunidad , en mi melanolia preciosa mujer volaste a mi por error " _esas eran las frases que retumbaban en su mente

CON HARUNA...

la chica decidio ir de nuevo a ese parque aun con el bolso del dia anterior pensando , en todo lo que le sucedio , pensando en goenji , en sus palabras en lo que sentia aun estaba triste , pero recibio una llamada que la saco de sus pensamientos

haruna:-contesta- hola? si ella habla? ¿que encerio? -la chica al oir eso se fue a su casa y le conto a aqui

aki:-sentandose junto a ella con cafe- ¿como? ¿de que hablas?

haruna: es un premio -dijo sirviendose te (si lo se aki toma cafe y haruna toma te) - ¿tu no entregaste algo a mi nombre?

aki: no lo hice ¿porque? ¿crees que alguien uso tu nombre?

haruna:-confundida- no lo se , llamaron de donde trabajas pare decirme que , gane una aspiradora , tercer lugar , tal vez , fue un error de la computadora -dijo tomando su te y destapando un paquete de frituras

aki:¿si no fui yo y no fuiste tu quien mas pudo ser? ... -dijo insinuandola- el presidente goenji ... - haruna se detuvo en seco y abrio sus ojos como platos - devio hacerlo para sorprenderte -dijo sonriendo - owww que romantico es encantador ajjjaajja

haruna: -con una voz melancolica- el no haria eso -mira la mesa -¿y la sopa?

aki: ups lo olvide voy por ella -se levanta de alli y se va a la cocina - pero te lo aseguro devio ser nuestro presidente -dijo tomando la bandeja con la sopa y dirigiendose a la mesa- ¿de que otro modo sabrian alla tu telefono? -dijo poniendo el plato de sopa sobre la mesa

haruna: -muy pensativa- oye... ¿podrias prestarme el bolso que compraste el mes pasado? ...

ya en la noche...

estaba un auto deportivo blanco parqueado frente a la casa de haruna (recuerden que es una terraza) goenji estaba en el auto mirando hacia alla , pensando si en llamarla o no , miraba su celular y se arrepentia , recordaba la parte en la fubuki la tomo por el bolso y se arranco la tiranta , asi que decidio salir de su auto , con su estupido traje deportivo pardo que llevo el dia anterior a la escuela de accion , subio hasta el segundo piso , casi tropiza ya que havian muchos obtaculos ahi y empezo a caminar pasito por pasito como estuviera en puntitas , hasta que llego a la puerta , estaba dudoso , queria golpear la puerta y estaba a punto de hacerlo , se detuvo y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo , lo amarro a su mano , iba a golpear , pero se detuvo de nuevo y decidio marcharse de alli , sin ninguna esperanza se acosto a dormir pensando en ella

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

goenji iba entrando al gran sentro comercial y en esas llego corriendo endo su secretario

endo: llego temprano ¿hay algo urgente señor?

goenji: es un dia de trabajo ¿no?

endo: si pero para la gente normal

goenji:-saca un papel de su saco de ejecutivo y se lo entrega a endo - te esto es importante , llama a ventas y diles que manden el catalogo de invierno ahora mismo -se detiene en seco mirando hacia adelante , con sus ojos brillantes e impresionado ya que haruna venia caminando frente a el observando un folleto hasta que tambien se detuvo y se quedo mirandolo impresionada a pocos metros de el , ambos se quedaron mirando con gran impresion , goenji por lo que sentia por ella y ella porque empezo a lair su corazon a mil si saber lo que sentia por el . tal vez odio , tal vez amor, tal vez ganas de vengarse , lo cierto es que ambos estaban intactos ahi parados mirándose a los ojos , goenji con sus ojos serios y desafiantes y a la vez apasibles y brillantes y haruna con gran melancolía en sus orbes y brillantes ojos azules...

* * *

_**ohhh,, soy mala , los dejo aqui esque estoy agotada prometo publicar pronto **_

_**los quiero y gracias por seguir esta locura de fic espero que no sean malitos conmigo **_

_**si tienen dudas envienme un pm o en un reviews y respondere sus dudas si les incomoda algo diganmelo y con gusto lo tomare en cuenta, de los errores se aprende bueno gracias por todo**_

_**sayoo...**_

_**tardare mas o menos un mes en publicar el otro ya que los hago mega hiper largos y,, de repeso no me prestan casi la pc estoy castigada y casi no la toco pero no impide que escriba para ustedes apoyenmennnn bno mas de lo que lo hacen no pero si apoyenmen ... encerio,,, prometo publicar lo mas pronto que pueda.**_

_**bye... su escritora: nany-lu**_


End file.
